


Loops

by killerfrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark, EVERYTHING'S WRONG GUYS, Multi, Mystery, Policeman!Daichi, Science Fiction, Thriller, Time Travel, but soon he'll realise it's wrong, but we'll see, everyone is connected and everything is connected, except bokuaka maybe, kageyama pining in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerfrost/pseuds/killerfrost
Summary: In the year of 2020, Akaashi Keiji falls into depression after the disappearance of his close friend Kuroo Tetsurou and the death of his father. After a camping trip with Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata, Kageyama, Konoha, and Atsumu which results in Iwaizumi’s disappearance and the death of a mysterious girl, Akaashi, his gang, and policemen Sawamura Daichi and Ushijima Wakatoshi realise that nothing is what it seems in their little town - and that everyone and everything is connected to the dark past of the town. Inspired by Netflix’s Dark series.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu, nor do I own Netflix’s Dark. The plot will only be loosely inspired by Dark which means not everything will be based on the original plot of Dark.

**NOW**

Five more minutes.

Five more and he’s out. Keiji Akaashi smiles to himself, knowing tonight won’t be one of those nights where he needs to burn the midnight oil. The first smile he’s worn in a while after that nasty day. The day Kuroo left the face of the earth. Akaashi hasn't been doing "just fine", but today, he's the finest he's been in a while, since Bokuto's about to have his first match against the team he's always wanted to go up against.

”Going for the match, Akaashi?” asks Oikawa, who‘s sitting next to him with Yachi Hitoka.

Akaashi nods.

”Of course you are. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn’t come to Bokuto’s match?” Oikawa smirks. “Come on, Yachi-san. You’re tagging along with us.”

”M-me? But I...”

”Your old friend Hinata’s gonna be playing too. As well as Tobio-chan,” Oikawa smiles. “Come, come.”

Back in the volleyball days, Akaashi had never thought he’d be working with the Grand King himself. Not as volleyball players, but as media kings - Akaashi the editor and Oikawa the town’s top web designer. Everything’s different now. Hinata, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Kageyama continued playing volleyball. Akaashi went to study literature in university and became a manga editor. Oikawa was forced to quit volleyball after college, went for his hidden passion in design, and became a famous designer who sang in a band with Kuroo and a couple of his old friends from Seijoh on weekends. Kenma became a famous Twitch streamer who sometimes produces for Kuroo’s band on the side. Iwaizumi and Kuroo entered medical school, with Kuroo specialising in forensics under Dr. Sugawara’s supervision and Iwaizumi specialising in neuroscience. Everything was good, until the day Kuroo disappeared.

It has been three months since then. Akaashi can’t deny it’s taken toll on him. Not as much as it’s been affecting Kenma who’s been secretly seeing a shrink, but he knows there’s something off with him lately.

5 PM.

”Uh, can we go now?” Oikawa nudges Akaashi. “Iwa-chan’s about to finish...Akaashi? Is that Bokuto calling?”

”No, it's my mom. Just take Yachi with you first, I’ll meet you guys downstairs.”

“Got it.”

Akaashi picks up. “Mom?”

”It’s me.”

He recognises his sister’s voice right away, along with a loud cry. “What’s going on?”

”It’s Dad...he...”

”W-what-“

”Dad...”

”What happened to Dad?” Akaashi muttered. “What’s wrong? Is Mom crying-“

”Keiji, please come to Aoba Johsai Hospital now.”

”Tell me what’s going on.”

”Dad’s...we found Dad unconscious in his room and now we’re at the hospital...he took pills...”

Then he hears it. His mother’s piercing scream.

”Akaashi?” Oikawa called out. “Are you coming with us or not?”

"I...he's..."

Akaashi knows.

"He's gone, Keiji..."

And so she hangs up on him. Oikawa keeps staring, scratching his head.

”I’m sorry Oikawa, I...”

Both Yachi and Oikawa continue to stare in confusion as Akaashi holds his breath, biting his lip. “My father’s...”

”Yeah?”

”My father just passed away,” Akaashi mutters, his throat dry. “He took pills. They took him to the hospital where Iwaizumi works but it was too late...”

”I’m so sorry, man,” Oikawa pulls him into an awkward hug. “I’ll give you a lift to the hospital. Come on.”

Again, Akaashi had never thought the day would come where Oikawa would give him a lift. The gesture doesn’t completely take him by surprise, though. Oikawa‘s a vain, overly competitive guy - yet if there‘s one thing he‘s big on, it‘s his deep understanding of people and their needs.

“I’ll let Bokuto and the others know,” says Oikawa.

”Don’t.”

”Why not? You need all the support you can get. You just lost your dad, Akaashi.”

”You know how Bokuto-san is. I’ll let him know after the game myself.”

 _Of course he’s scared it’ll ruin Bo’s mood and, in return, the game,_ Oikawa sighs. “You really haven’t changed. The same old selfless setter from Fukurodani. Okay, then.”

The ride to the hospital is a long one. Akaashi arrives to his father’s dead body, along with his family members rounded up, all wailing. It doesn’t take him long to break down to tears in the corner. Oikawa sighs to himself.

”I didn’t know he could cry, Iwa-chan,” he whispers. “Seeing him like this makes me sad, though.”

”Does Bokuto know about this?”

”You know him. He told me not to tell Bokuto. At least until the match’s over. Then I’ll get Bokuto, Tobio-chan, and Hinata and his big ass boyfriend to come here.”

Iwaizumi nods. “You wanna grab something while we wait for the others to come? You look hungry.”

”Sure, love. I’m starving.”

Iwaizumi gives his boyfriend a peck as he leads him to the elevator, leaving a teary Akaashi with his family.

“You know, I’ve been working with him for a year now and I still know so little about him,” Oikawa says as he munches on his spaghetti. “He’s a bit like you. Hard to get to know.”

”You think so?”

“He acts like Bokuto’s mommy too, so,” Oikawa smiles. “Well, anyway. He’s nice, though. Everyone at work’s pretty nice. No insufferable geniuses like Tobio either.”

”Glad to hear that.” Iwaizumi can’t deny his boyfriend used to be in hell before he switched careers.

”WHERE’S AKAASHI?”

”And that’s Bokuto at the lobby...” Iwaizumi sighs. “Come on.”

The two pay for their dinner and head straight for the lobby where Bokuto, Kageyama, Hinata, and Atsumu are waiting. Bokuto has tears in his eyes while Kageyama looks as pale as a sheet of paper with Hinata clinging to Atsumu behind them.

”IS HE OKAY? IS AKAASHI OKAY?”

”Bo, calm down,” Iwaizumi pats the bigger man on the back. “Akaashi’s fine, he’s upstairs with his mom and sister.”

Bokuto finds the black-haired man hugging his sister, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears. Akaashi might not say it, but Bokuto knows he needs him right now. Akaashi lets go of his sister as he walks towards the love of his life, unable to mask his despair.

”Oh, Akaashi!” Bokuto runs into the slightly smaller young man’s arms. “It’s okay, baby. Hey hey hey, look at me.”

”Did he really have to say ‘hey hey hey’ now...” Kageyama squints. “His boyfriend’s dad just died...”

”Shut up, Kageyama!” Hinata puts a finger to his mouth.

The rest of the night feels even longer for Akaashi, who has to be up all night comforting his mother and his sister. Bokuto checks in now and again to make sure he gets some sleep - which he doesn’t. Sure enough, Akaashi feels weak during the funeral to the point where everyone gets concerned. But mostly Bokuto.

He drives the Akaashis home, helping the eldest son to bed. He sighs as Akaashi takes off his shirt in exchange for a thin, long sleeved tee and his black trousers in exchange for pajama pants.

”Kaashi,” Bokuto mouths out, his finger slipping under Akaashi’s tee, tracing his boyfriend’s bare abs.

”Yes, Bokuto-san?”

”You’ll be okay, you know that?”

”I don’t know, Bokuto-san.”

”You’ll be okay, because I’m here and I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

”With Kuroo...” Bokuto can feel his tears falling. “And your dad...I can’t imagine how you must be feeling...my poor baby...”

He feels Akaashi’s soft touch on his face, his finger wiping tears off the bigger man’s cheeks.

”You’re the one who just lost your dad and I’m the one crying...”

”I’ll be okay, Bokuto-san. Just like you said.”

Bokuto stays for the next three days, skipping practices until Hinata starts spamming him with annoying emoji-filled reminders. He feels sorry for having to leave Akaashi in his current state and needless to say, Akaashi doesn’t update him for the rest of the day.

He’s worried, and it shows. There’s little Hinata can do now, and Atsumu seems at a loss for words as well. They don’t know Akaashi that well, and there’s little they can do for the grey-haired owl. All they know is that they have to get Bokuto back on his feet and win the next match.

”You sure you don’t want to go for extra practice sesh tonight?” asks Hinata.

Bokuto shakes his head. “I’m going to...”

”Akaashi’s,” Atsumu nods. “Yeah, we know.”

”I haven’t heard from him for a week now. Might as well check on him.”

Except a minute later, Oikawa calls him in a panic, letting him know Akaashi has collapsed at work earlier that day. Bokuto can’t help but blame himself. Akaashi always takes care of him, yet the one time Akaashi needs to be taken care of, Bokuto is pretty much useless. At least that’s what he thinks.

“Where is he now?”

”I drove him home,” said Oikawa. “Maybe you should pay him a visit. He seemed really sick.”

Bokuto can feel his tears rising. “Okay. Thanks for driving him home, Oikawa.”

”No problem.”

He heads straight for Akaashi’s house once again, this time arriving to his mother fussing around in the kitchen. Much to her relief, one of her son’s very few friends is here. “Good evening, Bokuto-san. Looking for Keiji?”

”Evening. Yes, I’m looking for Keiji...how is he?”

”He’s in his room, sleeping. We might have to take him to the hospital if his fever spikes again.”

Bokuto’s tears rise up again. “O-okay...”

He enters Akaashi’s room, finding the younger man lying in his bed underneath layers of blankets with a wet towel on his forehead.

Then comes out the scream.

”AKAAAASSHHIIII!”

”Bokuto-san?”

”I’m so sorry, I should’ve taken care of you better...” Bokuto sobs, his fingers touching Akaashi’s cheek. “What do we do now...are you okay? Why are you so...hot...”

”I’m sick, Bokuto-san, remember?” Akaashi lets out a little chuckle.

”Y-you didn’t...eat...you drank a lot...didn’t sleep...” Bokuto cries. “Oikawa told me...he couldn’t help you either...none of us could...”

”Don’t worry about me. I’ll get better.”

Bokuto looks around, noticing the forest drawing on Akaashi’s desk. “Hey now. Is that...”

”Yachi and Oikawa drew that for my birthday last year.”

Just like that, an idea forms inside Bokuto’s mind. Maybe what Akaashi needs is a break from everything. A short trip away from every day life. “Say, when you’re all better...maybe we should go for a vacation with the others...”

”To the forest?”

Bokuto nods in excitement. “Yes, yes, yes!”

”Maybe not now...”

“Please, Akaashi? Maybe this one time you need us...all of us. You’ve always been taking care of me and the others, it’s time we actually do something for you.”

Akaashi knows he can’t say no. “Alright.”

“YES!”

Bokuto stays for four days, rejoicing when Akaashi’s fever finally subsides and the younger man finally has the strength to walk around. Kageyama and Oikawa help organise the trip, hiring one of the Tanakas’ vans to bring the whole gang to the forest. Bokuto knows the two never really got along even after “the incident” happened and Oikawa had to quit volleyball for the sake of his own mental health, but when it comes to trip planning those two are the second best next to Akaashi.

“So, I rented out the whole campsite,” says Oikawa with a lot of pride in his face. “It’s owned by Iwa-chan’s boss’ family, and we all have the privilege to roam around...except we can’t go to the caves. The caves are off bounds. Yeah.”

”Are you scared of the caves, Oikawa?” Bokuto snickers. Now that Kuroo’s gone, he decides he needs to replace the original jokester.

”No, I’m not!” Oikawa hisses defensively. Though he is, in fact, scared of caves.

”Sure you’re not.”

Akaashi sighs. How he wishes Kuroo was here. He might call him a pain in the ass now and again, but he can’t deny he misses his sarcastic remarks, his crazy pranks, and the laughter he always brings around with him. That energy.

Bokuto and Kenma have to admit it, camping is no fun without Kuroo. Kenma wishes the taller man was there for him to lean on while playing his games. Otherwise he wouldn’t be laying on his futon on his own, playing 8-ball.

”Come on, lazy ass. Let’s play,” he hears a deep voice call out.

”Huh?”

Kageyama stands tall before him, his hands on his waist. “Volleyball. Everyone’s outside already.”

”I’m not playing without Kuroo,” Kenma says nonchalantly.

Kageyama sighs. “Fine.”

Just like the old days. Oikawa must admit he misses this. He can't go back to playing professionally, but at least he can play with his friends for fun now. And of course, he still loves to win - and he does, leaving Kageyama and Hinata in distress for the rest of the afternoon. Hinata misses playing with Kageyama as well, since they're on opposing teams now, but he can't deny he doesn't have feelings for his ex anymore. Atsumu's presence changed everything.

The second match is won by Bokuto's team, though, and this time around, Oikawa is left in distress.

"Hey hey hey! We're the best, aren't we, Akaashi? You're still a good setter after all these years!" Bokuto yells out. Akaashi gives him a slight smile of approval, followed by Konoha who simply raises his thumb.

"I could've served better, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa nags. "Ugh! I haven't played volleyball in so long, I've lost it!"

Later that night everyone gathers for a barbecue party, sitting in front of a small cave surrounded by trees. Kenma sits next to Hinata with his phone in his hand, still playing 8-ball while munching on his food. Kageyama can't help but shake his head at the boy, stuffing his mouth with the onigiri Akaashi made for him before the trip. _This is some good shit._

"Anyway, guys, aren't we sitting too close to that cave over there?" asks Oikawa.

"Are you scared, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama teases him.

"I'm not scared!" Oikawa retorts. "It's just...we're sitting a bit too close aren't we?"

"Nah. As long as we don't enter the cave, I think it should be okay," says Iwaizumi.

"How comforting, Iwa-chan," Oikawa leans his head on the other male's shoulder. "You always know just what to say."

"Ew," Kageyama fake-pukes.

As they get busy eating, Iwaizumi can't help but notice a strange, dimming light coming from the other side of the forest. He's always been very detailed, and Oikawa applauses him for that. It makes him a good doctor, so his supervisor Dr. Sugawara once said. _How strange..._

"Iwa-chan, what is it?"

"That over there...why is there a light..."

"Ooh...don't come too close, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa starts to quiver.

"What's that light?" Hinata points at the same light Iwaizumi has noticed since a few minutes ago. "Hey, Iwaizumi! Where are you going?"

Iwaizumi takes another step. His fatherly instinct rages inside him as he walks nearer towards the cave, ignoring his panicking boyfriend who keeps calling his name over and over again in fear.

"You guys stay here, okay? I'm just going to take a close look-"

Yet the light grows stronger, cascading into pure white. Blinding everyone around, turning them into a screaming mess as the light and the heat grow stronger and stronger, followed by the strong sound of what seems to be a thunder. It's all dark then, nothing but darkness surrounds the young men as they continue to scream and shake in terror, trying to reach out for each other.

And they find themselves surrounded by ashes and dust.

"Oikawa, are you okay?" Akaashi runs to Oikawa, who has fallen to the ground, crying his eyes out.

"Where-where's Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sobs.

Akaashi looks around, mentally counting the number of people surrounding him. Eight people in total including himself. _But there were nine of us...Bokuto, Konoha, Kenma, Kageyama, Hinata, Atsumu, Oikawa..._

"Holy fuck..." Konoha blurts out.

"There's only eight of us," says Akaashi. "Where's Iwaizumi-san?"

"Iwaizumi? IWAIZUMI!" Bokuto starts yelling, followed by the others.

"IWA-CHAN! HAJIME!" Oikawa screams.

Three long hours of searching and Iwaizumi is nowhere to be found. Oikawa is left with tears, screaming into the night as the sirens arrive. Two young and familiar-looking policemen stand tall in front of the young men, along with who appears to be none other than Ryuunosuke Tanaka's older sister.

"Saeko-san? Daichi-san?" Hinata mumbles.

"We're here to pick you up," says Saeko. "But first we need to ask you some questions. This is Daichi Sawamura, and this is Wakatoshi Ushijima."

 _Not now, please..._ Oikawa thinks as he looks at the only police officer without a smile on his face. _Not you again...don't you dare mention Shiratorizawa..._

"You should've..."

_No. No. Shut the fuck up! I'm not hearing those words from you._

"...given us a call earlier," says Ushijima. "It's been three hours since Iwaizumi Hajime disappeared, yes?"

"Y-yes," Oikawa slightly smiles in relief.

"It could've been easier if you called us the minute you found him missing."

"Akaashi tried contacting you the minute he realised Iwaizumi went missing, but no one picked up!" Bokuto yells out. Akaashi nods in agreement.

"Sorry about that," says Daichi. "Anyway, we're taking you guys home now, but you will be in for questioning first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Hinata nods.

Daichi chuckles. _This kid's still got it._ "Okay, let's get you lot home."

*

**THEN**

When he opens his eyes, he knows exactly where he is. The Oikawas' residence, right in front of him. But how did he even get here? He remembers camping with the boys, playing volleyball for old times' sake, Oikawa clinging to him, nagging him after losing against Bokuto's team...

So why is he suddenly in front of the Oikawas' residence?

_Did we drink and pass out or something...but Oikawa wouldn't throw me out in the streets like this. He wouldn't dare. He loved me way too much...or did his dad..._

That's when he sees a tall young man with dark ash brown hair walk out of the house dressed up in a (very ugly) red jacket and plaid shorts. _What the fuck, Tooru. I remember Kindaichi insulting you and throwing those clothes away..._

"Oikawa!"

There's a weird difference, though. His nose is even bigger than usual. Or is Iwaizumi just imagining things?

"Oikawa!"

The young man stops and turns his back to Iwaizumi. "Do I know you?"

"It's me...Iwaizumi..."

"Iwaizumi?"

"Yeah...Iwaizumi...Iwa-chan...Hajime Iwaizumi"

"What? I don't remember knowing anyone with that last name...Iwaizumi...Iwa..."

"Come on, Tooru Oikawa. Snap out of it! It's me."

"Huh? Tooru?"

"Tooru..."

"You got the wrong guy, my friend. Either that, or you didn't get my first name right. Anyway, it doesn't seem like I remember you at all. Maybe you just have a really common face. Have a good day."

Even his voice sounds different. His demeanor's pretty much the same, though.

"Oh, sorry..."

And just like that, the guy vainly walks away. He looks a lot like the Oikawa Iwaizumi knows. A lot, except for the nose. But Iwaizumi doesn't remember Oikawa having a twin brother - or even a brother, at least. He walks on, trying to find clues as to what is going on. A guy who looks like Oikawa who is also an Oikawa but not Tooru Oikawa, him suddenly being stranded in front of the Oikawas' residence after a wild night at the forest...

Then he remembers the light. But what happened after the light?

Darkness. Pure darkness. And what now?

 _Jeez, what's with people and throwing away newspapers..._ Iwaizumi groans in his head as he picks up a piece of newspaper lying on the ground. _Wow, an old one. How come it still exists, though?_

February 19, 1987.


	2. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, Saeko, and Ushijima are assigned to Iwaizumi and Kuroo's case, leading them to find out more about their little town's dark past involving the disappearance of a local girl named Michimiya in 1987. Iwaizumi starts to think of new ways to fit in with his "new normal". Another boy goes missing. Akaashi finds a note that will change his life forever.

**2020**

Ever since he joined the force, Daichi Sawamura knew he’s in it for the long haul. His parents would probe him again and again, asking him why he’d rather become a police officer than continue on to become a management consultant or an engineer - or a forensics specialist like his longtime boyfriend Sugawara. But he told himself, he wanted to use both his body and his brain to help people.

_But the pay's good, Daichi. Why didn't you...yeah, why didn't you?_

Daichi smiles at his own thoughts.

One thing he can't smile about that day, is that he has just found the body of a dead teenage girl with both of her eyes burnt out at the campsite. Right where Iwaizumi disappeared the day before. _Why do I gotta do all the field work and Ushijima's being given all the interviewing people and that sort of thing type of work? He doesn't know how to handle people!_

He gives Ushijima a call just to make sure, and Ushijima tells him that none of the boys recall seeing a girl during the night. "The only rational explanation would be that the girl wandered around after we picked up the boys and left," says Ushijima.

"Yeah, that would be a good explanation," says Daichi. "Thanks, Ushijima-san. I'll bring the body to Suga's and catch up with you and Saeko later in the afternoon."

And so Daichi drives to Aoba Johsai Hospital, bringing the dead body with him right into the forensics lab where his silver-haired highschool sweetheart dissects cadavers for a living. "Hey, babe," he leans in as he gives the forensic scientist a kiss. Sugawara leans in for the kiss, smiling a little before scanning his boyfriend from head to toe.

"Looking good, officer," Sugawara giggles softly. "A new one, huh?"

"Found her at the campsite when I was investigating Iwaizumi's case earlier today."

"Oh, I heard about what happened...poor him and poor Oikawa," Sugawara frowns at the thought of his fellow ex-setter. "Is Oikawa okay?"

Daichi shakes his head. "I heard he broke down at the police station when Ushijima was questioning him. Even Kageyama was terrified."

"Poor thing," Sugawara can feel his cheeks burning and his tears rising up. "Okay, I'll discuss this one with Yamaguchi and we'll figure out who this poor girl is and what happened to her."

"Thanks, babe. See you at the Tanakas' tonight."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. See you tonight."

Daichi heads back to the police station and files a report on the dead body, thinking of the one case Ukai-sensei kept rambling about at the police academy. The 1987 discovery of a body with burnt eyes. A local high school student disappearing without a trace. All in the same year.

Thirty three years later, history repeats itself.

"Alright, dudes," says Saeko as she drops two thick files on the table. "We're officially assigned to the ghost case."

"Ghost?" Ushijima scratches his head. "I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean by-"

"Ugh. The disappearances. Ghosting. Don't ya get it?" Saeko laughs. _So old fashioned._ "Two names this year. Same place, same occurrence. I've seen one of them around, he's a forensics doctor, I think..."

"Kuroo," Daichi mentions. "Suga's apprentice at Aoba Johsai."

"Ha. Your son, then," says Saeko.

"I...don't know him that well. Anyway, Case File One. Tetsurou Kuroo, M.D., 25 soon to be 26 this November," Daichi reads off the first file. "Forensic toxicology intern at Aoba Johsai Hospital. Missing since February 19th, 2020. Last seen near Karasuno Power Plant, February 19th 2020 by Kenma Kozume and Lev Haiba, who has since gone back for St. Petersburg, where he now resides with the rest of his family."

"Lev Haiba went back to Russia?" asks Ushijima.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? His whole family moved back there and they apparently have a mansion in St. Petersburg. Dude, you missed out on a lot," Saeko laughs.

"Okay, we interviewed Kenma the day after Kuroo's disappearance was reported and the recording transcript states that Kuroo had been planning to 'investigate' the power plant, but wouldn't tell Kenma what it was that he was trying to investigate," Daichi interrupts. "He went to hang out with Kenma and Lev that afternoon since Sugawara gave him a day off. Kenma told him he wanted to be a part of the 'investigation', but Kuroo warned him against it. No, he didn't just warn him against it, he strictly forbid Kenma from joining him. Said it was dangerous. Kenma knew he couldn't argue, so he backed down and headed home. When he was heading home with Lev who was staying at his place at the time, he saw Kuroo walking in the direction of Karasuno. Kenma being Kenma, of course he didn't bother to text Kuroo for the rest of the night."

"You seem to know this Kenma pretty well," says Ushijima.

"He hangs out with Hinata a lot. The kid's quite unique, actually," Daichi remarks, half-laughing. "Always on his phone playing games. And that's what he did after sending Kuroo off to his little investigation session. He said he played games until two in the morning. Then he suddenly realised something was off, and he found messages from...well, familiar names again, Koutaro Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi asking him where Kuroo was. Both were worried because they were planning to go see their juniors' volleyball match with Kuroo that night and he stood them up and ignored their calls and texts. After that night, Kuroo never returned home. Quoting Kenma, 'it's like he's gone, poof. Yeah.'"

"Similar to Iwaizumi, then," says Saeko. "Read Case File Two."

"Hajime Iwaizumi. 25 soon to be 26 next month. Last seen at Karasuno Falls 9:33 PM, May 20th, 2020 by Tooru Oikawa, Keiji Akaashi, Koutarou Bokuto, Akinori Konoha, Shouyou Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Kozume Kenma, and Atsumu Miya. Was by Tooru Oikawa's side when a 'light beam' struck, leaving everyone blind for a while. When everyone regained their sight, Iwaizumi was nowhere to be found. We checked with all of the witnesses and everyone's account of what happened was the same, except for Oikawa who was not mentally stable enough to answer-"

"I got something from Oikawa. He wouldn't stop crying when I investigated him this morning and he stated that 'Iwa-chan' just went missing. No traces whatsoever', which means that his statement was the same as everyone else's," Ushijima cuts in. "Akaashi and Bokuto stated the same thing. Only, Akaashi gave me a lead. That the two disappearances might be connected since he noticed that Karasuno Power Plant is right behind the Karasuno Falls campsite, which is why these two cases are now merged together. He also gave me a piece of research he's done on several deaths and disappearances in 1954 and 1987 and how they all happened near the Karasuno Power Plant."

"Akaashi's smart, alright," says Daichi. "Of course he took notes." He's a bit worried about the ex-setter, he has to admit. His senior Rin Matsuoka has told him all about Hachiro Akaashi's suicide case, which struck Daichi as very disturbing. And now his son's faced with Iwaizumi's disappearance, researching about the Karasuno 1954 and 1987 deaths and disappearances, when he's still dealing with his father's death and Kuroo's disappearance himself. _Keiji Akaashi may not look like it, but he's_ _definitely one of the strongest men I've ever met. No wonder Bokuto relies on him that much._

"Maybe if Oikawa came to Shiratorizawa, this would not have happened," Ushijima mutters under his breath. "And he would not have had to quit volleyball. His major mental breakdown would not have happened."

"Now's not the time for that," Daichi shakes his head. _Move on, dude. Even Oikawa's moved on, why can't you?_ "Alright, we got a lead from a journalist. 1954 and 1987...Ushijima-san, do you remember the case Ukai-sensei used to talk so much about when we were in training?"

"A high school student named Michimiya disappeared when she was just 17, last seen near the Karasuno Power Plant. A physical therapist named Chikara Ennoshita disappeared not long after, last seen around the same area. So did a volleyball player named Kiyoomi Sakusa. An unknown woman's body was found near Karasuno that year, with her eyes completely burned out and her ears seriously damaged."

"What about 1954?" asks Saeko.

"Records not found," says Ushijima. "I tried looking into it, but I could not find anything."

"Where did Akaashi get the info then?" Daichi asks. "We need to call him in for another interview. In the meantime, I'll try to consult Sugawara and Yamaguchi regarding the teenage girl's body."

That night, Saeko gives Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Sugawara a lift to her house as the Tanakas have organised a little reunion for the Karasuno High volleyball club. Ryuu Tanaka has a wide smile on his face, stepping out to greet his high school captain and vice captain in a wild manner.

"Long time no see, Daichi, Suga, Yams! I'm stuck here with Saeko and Noya," says the other Tanaka.

"You're not stuck with me. I'm stuck with you!" Nishinoya cuts in. "Asahi won't let me move in with him, right Asahi?"

"I need peace and quiet...in order to design clothes..." Asahi smiles.

"Still as feisty as ever, Nishinoya Yuu," Daichi laughs. "Oh, here comes Hinata...with...Atsumu?"

"They're dating now," whispers the male Tanaka. "Kags was so broken when they broke up, you wouldn't believe. I kinda feel sorry for the guy."

Kageyama shows up a bit late, still as stoic as ever. He won't stop giving Atsumu his cold glare, munching on most of the food on the table. Hinata, however, doesn't seem to notice any of it - he goes on chattering about how worried he is about Kenma ever since Kuroo disappeared into the void, how professionally playing volleyball with Bokuto has changed his life, and everything in between.

"How's the forensic scientist life, Yams?" asks Nishinoya. "You worked with Kuroo, didn't you?"

"His workload's doubled ever since Kuroo went missing," Sugawara sighs. "Yamaguchi here comes from a biochemistry background while Kuroo is a medical doctor, but he can handle toxicology, so technically he can take on Kuroo's work."

"It's all good, though," Yamaguchi smiles. "I get to learn a lot, thanks to Sugawara-san!"

"How's volleyball, Hinata?" asks the male Tanaka.

"So far so good. We won the last match, unexpectedly. Bokuto missed three days of practice last week since he was busy nursing Akaashi," Hinata chuckles.

"Oh yeah, he freaked out in the captains' group chat," says Daichi. "All caps lock. 'AKAASHI IS REALLY SICK, GUYS, WHAT DO I DO? HOW DO YOU TREAT REALLY HIGH FEVERS?? GUYS?!'"

The whole table laughs. Bokuto's antics never fail to amuse them. Everyone laughs, except for one person. Kageyama still has his eyes on Atsumu. _This fucker. This particular fucker, who stole my boy from me and...God, just..._

"Kageyama, are you okay?" asks Sugawara.

Kageyama nods.

"Well, then," Sugawara smiles a grin. As usual, he's just checking in on his ex-teammate. "I know you're stressed out, but don't think too much about the next match. Just enjoy your time while you're here, okay?"

"Yeah," says Kageyama. _That's not even what I'm stressed out about, but okay. Whatever you say, Suga-san._

Kageyama finds himself trying to hold the pain back, seeing how happy Hinata is with Atsumu. He should be happy for Hinata, after all, he just wants Hinata to be happy. But not happy with someone else, maybe. Happy with the one and only Tobio Kageyama.

Just like Daichi and Suga. Kageyama has always wondered how they could stay in a relationship for so long. He knows they've been dating since their second year of high school up until now. The police officer and the forensic scientist. That's what Kageyama's always wanted. A committed, long-haul relationship. But Hinata wasn't ready. "His hoe ass is still exploring, man. And like it or not, that hoe ass is your hoe ass, and you want your hoe ass to be happy. Trust me," Kuroo used to say.

And after all the chatter, Daichi and Sugawara leave for Daichi's apartment. Sugawara has promised to stay over that night.

"Babe," Daichi whispers as he grabs Sugawara by the thigh, startling the smaller male when they snuggle in front of the TV.

"Ah, don't startle me like that, you," Sugawara smirks. "What is it?"

"Any update on the dead girl's body?"

"Usually, reports aren't available until at least 24 hours, but I'll make an exception for you. Yamaguchi's really fast, too, so he's started the blood work already. I can tell you this, sweetheart - her eyes, as you saw earlier, were burnt out. No traces of them whatsoever, just completely burnt out. Her ears, however, were both seriously damaged, presumably by electrocution. Murder, definitely."

"No traces of anyone entering the camp that night after the boys left, though. Weird. It couldn't have been a suicide either..."

One thing that was weirder, Daichi decided, was that there hasn't been any report of a teenage girl gone missing this year. Not a single one in the town of Karasuno. Not one, even from recent years.

*

**1987**

_Think, Hajime, think._

Iwaizumi knows he's lost in time. He's now 25, without a job, stranded in the late 80's, homeless. He's been doing so fine with his medical career, and now he has to forget his dream of becoming a world-class neurosurgeon. But worst of all, Oikawa isn't even born yet, and he most likely can't go back.

At least his Oikawa. Not the Oikawa he just met.

_Is there a way I can go back...I just want to meet him...my Tooru._

_But, if that guy was an Oikawa...and he lives in the Oikawas' residence...with a face so similar to Tooru Oikawa save for the nose...and those stupid clothes..._

Iwaizumi crumbles inside at his realisation. _Stupid, stupid. Of course his dad would be that young._

_How can I go back, though? I need to go back. I need everything to go back to normal..._

Except he's lost. He doesn't know where to start. He can't just ask around - people would think he's crazy. It's the 80's - they'd turn him away, or worse, send him to the "loony bin". Iwaizumi knows better.

_I was in the forest._

_A light beam struck, everything went dark._

_Suddenly I was in front of Oikawa's house. Met my boyfriend's dad before my boyfriend even existed._

_Okay, we know that light beam was what brought me here. But how? And what caused it?_

_Shit, why do I have to be stranded in an era where Google hadn't existed yet?_

He continues to walk around, scanning the streets for a cheap hostel he can stay in for the night. One that doesn't need his ID. No one would believe he's from the future, of course. He'd get sent to the nearest mental hospital without a doubt. _Nope, can't risk it,_ Iwaizumi thinks as he enters a shady-looking hostel in the corner of the street.

"One small room for the night, please," Iwaizumi hands over his money as according to the price list. _So. Fucking. Cheap. Had Oikawa been more...proletarian I probably would've taken him to one of these places back when I was broke._

Iwaizumi finds his room at the end of the aisle, slightly less dirty than he imagined it would be, with its walls painted green and small blood stains on the bedsheets. _Well, this would do for tonight. Not like I have any choice anyway._ He drops his wallet and phone next to him as he lies down, staring at the ceiling. How he wishes he was at home right now, lying in a proper bed instead of the one he's lying in right now. Had he been there, Oikawa would cry.

_Need to find myself a job. With my skill set, I could probably volunteer at the local hospital...wonder if Aoba Johsai's open for recruitment._

_But before that, I need to settle on a believable identity._

Iwaizumi sighs. He needs to decide on a new name. Can't risk having two Hajime Iwaizumis at the same era, right?

He makes a mental list.

_1\. Get a new identity._

_2\. Find a library and start my research on light beams and radiations. Need to find my way back to Oikawa and becoming a neurosurgeon._

_3\. Get a job_

_4\. Open a new bank account_

_If only it was that easy,_ Iwaizumi chuckles to himself as he closes his eyes. _New ID, first thing in the morning._

*

**2020**

Bokuto snuggles up next to his raven-haired boyfriend, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as the slightly smaller owl boy sips his coffee. He makes sure Akaashi is always in good company after work, not wanting him to feel lonely after all that's been happening. The last thing he'd want right now is Akaashi to fall sick again the way he did a few days after his dad's passing. Bokuto's seen Akaashi sick several times before, but not _that_ sick, save for the one time he caught severe food poisoning after eating something Bokuto cooked for him during their college days and Bokuto thought he was dying, crying at his bedside before Kuroo and Kenma took him to the hospital.

"You guys are such lovebirds," Oikawa comments.

 _Like you and Iwaizumi aren't,_ Akaashi thinks.

"Look at Kenma and me here," Oikawa continues. "Kenma has his games. I have _nothing_ to distract myself with. And you guys still manage to be all lovey dovey in front of us."

"Well..." Bokuto raises his voice.

"Just kidding. Come to my 'show' tomorrow, will you?" Oikawa asks. "I'll be doing covers of songs from the 70's. There's this one in particular that Iwa-chan really loves. It's called Questions by Manfred Mann's Earth Band. Kuroo loves it too. Some jazz-fusion prog rock stuff, didn't know he'd be into it. He's usually into really heavy stuff. He's a fan of Norwegian black metal, like...Mayhem or Burzum, I forgot which one it is."

"It's Burzum," Akaashi remarks, remembering Kuroo's weird obsession with Burzum. "And yeah, that's a good song you just mentioned." _Dad used to play it a lot at home. It's his favourite song. I got my music taste from him._

"You old soul," Oikawa laughs along with Yachi. "Doubt Bokuto here knows the song."

"Nah, I don't know anything about Man's Band...or whatever their name was. You know I only listen to top 40! Haha!"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi interrupts. "It's getting late. I think I should be getting home."

"Do you need a lift?" asks Bokuto.

"I can go by myself, thank you. I have a car."

Bokuto enthusiastic smile turns into a frown. "Aw. Okay then. Stay safe, baby. Text me when you get there."

"Bye, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi drives off into the night. He arrives home to his sister sitting on the couch, staring at the TV mindlessly, just like any other day after the passing of their father. Akaashi smiles to himself before sitting next to her.

"Long day, huh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't focus on studying because I kept thinking of Dad..."

Akaashi pulls her into a small hug, before noticing a familiar face on TV and fixating his sight on the news.

"Satori Tendou, 24, a volleyball player who became an addict and was forced to quit his team two years ago, has been officially declared as 'clean' in 2019. Tendou returned to volleyball in late 2019 and has since been training intensively, up until today, when he was reported missing by ex-teammate civil servant Eita Semi..."

"Oh, a volleyball player. You know that guy?" Akaashi's sister asks. Akaashi nods.

"He's from Shiratorizawa. What's that in your hand?" he asks, eyeing the envelope in her hand he noticed just now. "Can I take a look?"

"It's...I don't know, I found it in Dad's room when I was ransacking earlier today. It has your name on it, so I didn't open it. Here."

Akaashi's heart begins to race. He doesn't know what to expect, and he hates it. He hates not having control over things, he hates not knowing what to expect and what to do. He takes the envelope from his sister's hand as he walks to his room, sitting nicely on his bed and unsealing the envelope after making sure the door's closed tight.

_Dear Keiji,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_If you are reading this, then that means I'm definitely dead. Please read this letter carefully and assure me, in your heart, that you will never disclose the contents of this letter to anyone you know. Including your mother and your sister._ _This might sound crazy. But these days, everything's crazy. Am I right?_

_Prepare yourself, because what I'm about to tell you might change your life forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. My twitter @ is hongquarantine if anyone wants to ask me questions and all that.


	3. Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The note Akaashi received from his dad changes his life forever. Oikawa struggles. Daichi, Ushijima, and Saeko continue on with their investigation. A shark joins the team. Also: where’s Kuroo?

Akaashi prepares himself for the worst. His jaw drops the minute he scans through the next few lines of the letter. Not that he's completely surprised.

_Keiji, it's impossible for me to go on like this forever. I've been living a lie, concealing my real identity for the last 33 years of my life. But that stops today. That stops the minute you find this letter and find out that your father isn't who you thought he was. But I might be wrong. You're very perceptive, and you might have caught on to things quicker than I thought._

_I was born in 1994. I've always been very good at sports ever since I was a little kid. In high school, I became the vice captain of the volleyball team. Dated my captain, a struggling young man with ambitions. We won a lot of competitions back then, but we didn't make it to nationals. I decided to leave volleyball and become a doctor instead. And I made it. I was on my way to becoming a neurosurgeon when things changed forever._

_On May 20th, 2020, I went on a camping trip with my ex-captain and my ex-volleyball rivals. My ex-captain and I were warned against entering the caves at Karasuno Falls, where we camped. But I saw a light and got distracted, so I decided to take a closer look at the light - which led me to the entrance of one of the caves. The light got even more blinding and blinding, and suddenly, I landed in front of my ex-captain's house. He was there - only he wasn't quite himself. It was a younger version of his father that I saw._ _A newspaper I found told me it was 1987._ _Since then, I couldn't go back. I had to fake an identity and change my name to Hachiro Akaashi. I made up a background story that was as believable as it could get: my parents passed away when I was sixteen, I had to fend for myself from an early age, and I never got to finish high school due to financial difficulties. I started moving from one hostel to another, taking on a job at the local library as a library assistant. One of the professors who was a regular took pity on me and took me in as his research assistant. Later on, I got funded - I got into university again to study physics. I met your mother, a classic literature major back then, there. We got married in 1993, and I started my PhD program not long after. We had you in 1995, and your sister in 1998. I finally had the family I deserved, but I wasn't happy. I still wanted to return._

 _I_ _wanted to return so bad, I wanted to find my ex-captain, because we were so in love. We had so many plans together, yet that light beam ruined everything for us. He had everything set in place. We were going to live in a high rise flat in Tokyo together, away from the little town of Karasuno. At home I'd come home from the hospital to my long time partner, an accomplished designer. But that future will never exist._

 _The thought that I can never be with him haunts me until now. But soon, it'll all be over and by the time you're holding this letter in your hands, I'll already be dead. The thought of May 20th, 2020 being only two weeks from now hurts me. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never live to see the day I disappeared and left the love of my life._ _Even with your mother by my side, I still miss him. Every single day. The regrets are so real._

_One last thing:_

_Tell Tooru Oikawa that I love him._

_Love, your father,_

_Hachiro Akaashi  
Formerly known as Hajime Iwaizumi_

They had the same favourite song. Akaashi's father knew a bit too much about medicine for him not to have a medical license. Every time Akaashi was sick, his father always knew exactly what to do. Akaashi's father was also so obsessed with time travel and the theories behind it. The fact that both of his grandparents from his father's side of the family were dead and yet he was never taken to their tomb.

And the similarities between Akaashi and Iwaizumi's physical appearance.

_One of my high school rivals was my own dad...but how exactly did he time-travel all the way to 1987?_

Akaashi puts the letter back inside the envelope, hiding it beneath his pillow before he lies down and covers himself with a blanket, still trying to process what he just read.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day at work...and I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight._

_Iwa...Iwa is my dad?_

_Iwa is Dad?_

_What the fuck?_

*

It's a regular day at the police station, as Daichi, Saeko, and Ushijima are briefed by Ukai on the development of their case. Ukai seems to be very passionate about this case in particular, since it reminds him of the 1987 deaths and disappearances. His eyes would beam whenever the 1987 case is mentioned, and today, he looks especially bright and stimulated.

"Satori Tendou. Was reported missing last night, last seen near the Karasuno Power Plant-"

Ushijima clears his throat. "I know him."

"Oh," Ukai nods. "Got anything you need to tell us in regards to this case?"

"I do not think his disappearance is related to the dead girl, Tetsurou Kuroo, and Hajime Iwaizumi's case. He became addicted to drugs sometime after he became a professional volleyball player. He was rehabilitated, but we all know old habits die hard. Addicts cannot be helped."

"Regardless, we still should take this into consideration," says Daichi. "You don't know for sure he's hiding somewhere because he's doing drugs again. And stop talking about addicts in such a degrading manner."

 _That's our boy,_ Saeko smirks.

"Alright, Sawamura. Any idea where we should start?" asks Ukai.

"I've called Eita Semi in for questioning. He'll be here tomorrow morning. In the meantime I'll try to get the forensic reports on the dead girl's body."

Daichi leaves for Aoba Johsai soon after, where he bumps into the one and only Rin Matsuoka. The Shark, they all call him.

”Oh, hello, Rin-senpai,” he says, noticing the older male isn’t wearing his badge and uniform and that his cheeks look flushed in contrast to the rest of his pale face.

”Good to see you, Daichi,” says Rin, his voice hoarse. “I heard you got assigned to the Iwaizumi case.”

”Yeah...that and Kuroo. And a dead girl.”

”So I’ve heard,” the taller man ruffles his own long burgundy hair and tugs on his scarf. “So you’re here for forensics, then.”

”Yeah, and you?” Daichi asks. “Are you sick? You don’t look so good.” _Still really gorgeous, though, as everyone would say._

”Yeah, I caught the flu,” says Rin, sniffling. “Anyway, Ukai told me he needed my help on your case since I’m done with Hachiro Akaashi’s case. Maybe we can meet up when I get back to work.”

”Sure thing. You go home and rest. See ya.”

”Catch you later.”

Daichi heads straight to Sugawara’s lab, finding Yamaguchi with the dead body from the other day. The younger man seems to be very interested in investigating what happened, Daichi assumes.

”Suga-san’s in a meeting, so it’s just you and me now,” says Yamaguchi. “I-is that okay?”

”Yeah, I don’t mind.”

”Mmm. So, I think Sugawara-san’s told you that the eyes are completely burnt out and the ears are damaged by electrocution...so that rules out suicide. I’ve also done the blood work and there seems to be a sign of lead poisoning...so there are two causes of death. Electrocution and lead poisoning leading to damage of the organs. And there’s something else.”

”What is it, Yamaguchi?”

”We can’t identify her at all. No reports of a missing teenage girl, no ID on her, no special-looking birthmarks...it’s harder since her face is greatly damaged...”

“I see. It’s okay, Yams. You’ve done everything you could.”

”Mmhm.”

”Thanks, Yamaguchi. I’ll take these reports back to the police station.”

*

_No, Tooru. You need to go onstage. For Iwa-chan._

_Stop. Stop thinking about the disappearances._

_Don't get triggered by the news._

_For Iwa-chan._

Oikawa makes his way to the microphone stand, smiling widely at his audience. His fangirls have gathered around the stage, making him feel as if he's a real rock star when in reality he's just a bar singer on the weekends. The 70's prog rock tribute opens with the band playing Pink Floyd's Wish You Were Here. Warm tears start rolling down Oikawa's cheeks as he utters the words from his mouth.

" _How I wish...how I wish you were here, we're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl year after year..._ "

 _He's losing it,_ Akaashi thinks, eyeing him from the corner of the room.

"Kaashi, I think he's crying!" Bokuto shouts out.

Akaashi just nods. The song ends with Oikawa wiping tears off his eyes and smiling at the audience once more.

"The next song is dedicated to Hajime Iwaizumi."

Bokuto keeps his eyes on the ex-Seijoh captain, somewhat worried.

" _In a dream, it would seem, I went to those who close the open door. Turning the key, I sat and spoke to those inside of me..._ "

The memories come back. How his father used to play the song every night on repeat, until Akaashi started to remember the chord progression and the lyrics word by word. And then he remembers the note he read last night...

He's still at a loss for words. _No wonder. I've always known, deep down...but I couldn't piece it together, and now there's a logical explanation as to why the similarities are so prevalent..._

" _They answered my questions with questions, and pointed me into the night. Where the moon was a star-painted dancer and the world was just a spectrum of light..._ "

"Kaashi?" Bokuto calls out.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"Are you okay, baby? You seem a bit-"

"My mind's just wandering off as usual."

Bokuto nods and gives him a pat on the back. "Just let me know if you need to talk, okay? You don't have to go through things alone, baby."

_You would freak out if I told you, though._

" _They reached to my centre of reason and pulled on the touchstone that's there. The shock of the light had me reeling, and I fell into the depths of despair. They answered my questions with questions..._ "

"He's tearing up again," Bokuto points out. "His voice is slurring too..."

" _...and set me to stand on the brink. Where the sun and the moon were as brothers, and all that was left was to think. They answered my questions with questions, and pointed me into the night..._ "

That's when the Grand King falls down and screams out Iwaizumi's name, sobbing violently as he hits the ground. Kindaichi, Kyoutani, and Kunimi run over to their vocalist, helping him up as he continues to cry uncontrollably.

 _Well, this is...messy..._ Akaashi thinks. Nothing messier than the mess he just figured out he's in from his father's note anyway.

The show ends just like that. Kageyama stands up with fury, knowing Oikawa has just messed up at the bar his family owns. _That's my family name you just ruined, Shittykawa._ He doesn't care if Iwaizumi's the only person who can call him names. He hates Oikawa even more now, and it's all for a legitimate reason.

Meanwhile, Oikawa can't thank his ex-Seijoh teammates enough for comforting him. He knows he owes them an apology for the sudden outburst, and so he mutters a sob-filled "sorry" to the three of them. He can't bear the fact that Iwaizumi wasn't there to watch him - that he was alone. Kuroo wasn't there too, and he's supposed to be the band's pillar of strength.

"Let's get you home," says Kindaichi, leading the tear-filled Oikawa outside of the room the bar had prepared for the band. The four of them walk on only to see Kageyama standing in front of them.

"You guys can go first. It looks like someone wants to talk to me," Oikawa slightly smirks.

"Fuck you, Oikawa."

"Oh, spitting on your volleyball senior now, eh?"

Kageyama grunts in anger. "You just tainted the Kageyama family name. This bar is ours, and I won't let you cause a ruckus like you just did with your emotional outburst onstage. You and your band are banned from playing at this bar. Forever."

"Well, you could say that because it was Iwa-chan who vanished."

"What are you trying to say here?"

"If it was your little orange squirt who went missing-"

"What the fuck did you just say, Oikawa?"

"You never give a shit about how other people feel, Tobio-chan. You only think of yourself, oh, and maybe Hinata. That's why everyone hates you. That's why people never get along with you!"

The first punch rolls, hitting Oikawa right in the nose. Not wanting to lose against the boy who made him feel so small in middle school, Oikawa raises his palm against Kageyama's cheek, slapping him hard.

"STOP!" a soft voice shouts. The two men can feel some sort of friction pushing them away from each other, a pair of hands coming between them before Kageyama can even return Oikawa's slap. "You're not in high school anymore."

"Akaashi-san?" Kageyama mutters, looking up at his high school idol. "I-"

"It's always you and Hinata, isn't it? The minute someone else loses their significant other, you can't even show them any sympathy! You're bad at teamwork, you suck at sympathising with people, and yet you dream of becoming a crucial part of a top volleyball team where teamwork skills are highly required. Let me tell you, Tobio-chan. That's never going to happen. And face it, you're never going to marry Hinata either. Fuck you!"

"Go home, guys," says Akaashi.

"Okay, I'll go now. After all, why waste my time trying to argue with someone who would fuck his own brother?" Oikawa retorts, walking away with tears in his eyes.

"I don't even have a brother, you dick!"

Akaashi shakes his head. Kageyama has walked away, leaving him with his bigger owl boy by his side. "Hey, hey, hey. Did they just have a fight?"

"Yeah."

"I heard something about Kageyama fucking his own brother. But, you know, it's Oikawa. He probably just spat that out to piss him off. Haha!"

"Right."

"Akaashi, you okay?" Bokuto gently cups the younger man's face in his hands. "You're not sick again, are you? You've been really quiet since...I mean, you _are_ quiet, but you've been acting weird the whole day..."

"What do you mean the whole day? You weren't with me at work."

"No...just...look, Kaashi, if something's wrong, you need to tell me, okay? I may not always offer the best advices but I can support you, at least emotionally..."

"Thanks, Bokuto-san. But really, I'm okay." _You'd think I was crazy._

Bokuto’s still not assured by Akaashi’s lies. “Yeah, right.”

”I’m fine, Bokuto-san.”

”After the day your dad...passed away...you kept telling me you were fine for a week and then you barely slept, kept on working, ate too little, drank a lot to the point where you collapsed at work and had a fever of 39-40 degrees for five days straight. How am I supposed to believe you now, Akaashi?”

“You believe whatever you want to believe, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto throws his hands up in the air. “Fine. Fine! Ugh!”

”You sound like a kindergartener,” Akaashi mutters. Not that it’s a new sight to see. Bokuto’s always been such a man child. “Come on, let’s go home.”

That night, Akaashi drives Bokuto home before driving himself back home. While Bokuto would usually text him goodnight, Akaashi receives no goodnight text tonight.

None at all.

*

**1954**

Out of all the things Kuroo expects to see when he reaches the end of the cave...

He doesn’t know where the hell he is now. He’s in a bunk bed, lying on top of white sheets. His head aches the way it does every time he finishes a toxicology report. Except this time, he’s not even doing a tox report.

Kuroo’s just lying in bed, not knowing where he is. All he remembers is going into a cave, a light beam striking, and now he’s here. Wherever the fuck this place is.

And he’s not alone. On the bottom of his bunk bed sits a peculiar-looking young man with a very pale complexion and red hair messier than Kuroo’s black bedhead. Kuroo recognises the kid as a player from Shiratorizawa back in his high school days.

Tendou.

”Alright, lads. Ready for your therapy?”

”Therapy?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow as he looks at the man in a white coat who has just entered the room.

“I’m the resident doctor of this facility and it is my duty to make sure everyone gets their night time therapy, including you two...so, who wants to go first? Tendou? Or Kuroo?”

”Me! Me!” the red-haired Shiratorizawa player shouts enthusiastically.

The doctor smiles as he takes Tendou’s hand and helps him lay his back against the hard metal.

”Just your daily electroconvulsive therapy, my boy...” he says. “This will only take a minute.”

Tendou grins, curious of what the machine will do to him. He doesn’t even know they still have ECT these days. He has no idea where he is, but this seems fun...like an adventure.

Except the second the doctor places the headpiece on Tendou, the electric current gets stronger and stronger. The waves paralyse him, as his grin turns into a grimace, and the shock leaves him screaming hysterically into the night.


	4. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo learns of the identity of the cold doctor. Daichi continues with the investigation, with Akaashi’s help. Bokuto is in distress. Iwaizumi gets employed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Shimizu Kiyoko stares at the dead body in front of her. It's only been a few days after the national team she managed returned from the 1954 Asian Games, and now she has a dead body in her backyard. One with dyed red hair, burnt out eyes, a jacket tag that says "MADE IN CHINA", and a mysterious electronic box in one of his pockets.

"I have no idea how that...got here," she says. "We arrived from Manila at around 6.30 PM. I went out for dinner with my fiance, who is also a part of the team, and he took me back here. We arrived at around 9.15. That's when I went to check my backyard - since we were planning to sit there and look at the waterfall - and found the body."

"Alright, that should be it," says the policeman. "Thank you, Kiyoko-san."

The night after her wedding four months later, her poor husband wakes up to an empty house.

While on the other side of Karasuno Falls, Kuroo stares at the TV mindlessly. _New bride...disappearing...well, who the fuck cares?_ Kuroo scratches his head, still unable to process what he's been witnessing the past four months. Shiratorizawa's been one of those teams he's always wanted to beat, alright, but the sight of one of his ex-rivals on that metal bed, his brain being fried off to death...now that's something Kuroo couldn’t stomach. Even the thought of it haunts him in his sleep, as he begins to scream in the middle of the night, waking up to the same white ceiling again and again.

The night he arrived, he woke up to a man in a white coat placing Tendou on a machine, electrocuting him to death, then leaving Kuroo to his own device. Every day since then, he's been lying in bed, given nothing to do but eat, drink, and watch TV all day long. Every time he asks a nurse what's going on, he receives an "it's okay, Kuroo-san. It'll be okay. You're in safe hands. We all are."

_What the fuck is going on?_

Kuroo shakes the sheets off his body, revealing his long legs. He hasn't walked around in so long, yet he notices he's been getting thinner and thinner. _I used to be so shredded..._

_Kenma loved it. What would he think of me now if he could see me?_

"Good evening, Kuroo-san," the same man in white coat he sees four months ago walks in with a young woman wearing glasses. His voice still sounds as cold as ever.

Then it hits him. This is the same young woman he saw on TV just now.

”I’ve never properly introduced myself to you, how rude of me,” the doctor says all of a sudden. “I am Tsukki. And I’m here to fix things.”

Kuroo just stares. For some reason unknown to him, he can’t move.

"Now, this will take a minute," the cold doctor announces. He places the unconscious young woman on the metal bed before putting the headpiece on her, repeating the same sight Kuroo saw four months ago, only this time, there are no screams but Kuroo's own.

"Stop! FUCKING STOP IT!" Kuroo screams. "DON'T-"

Another man in a white lab coat and a mask, noticeably shorter from the cold man walks in. He has a charming eye smile Kuroo very much recognises...

_I think I know him...don't I?_

"This is all for the greater good, Kuroo-san," the masked man says softly, his voice gentle as an angel's compared to the other doctor's. "Soon, you'll understand that everything in this world happens for a reason, and that we're here to restore the balance."

Kuroo can feel his body tremble as the masked man walks away.

"You're next," the cold doctor says nonchalantly, pointing at him and walking away after the masked man.

Kuroo’s tremor grows stronger as the doctor closes the door behind him. He’s never been this scared in his life. Ever. He’s on his own, he doesn’t know where he is, and he’s haunted by images of people being electrocuted before his eyes. Kuroo has gone through some tough times before, but this?

This is tougher than tough.

He falls back on his bed and closes his eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

Except the minute he falls asleep, a pair of strong arms grab him and push him onto a cold, harsh surface.

_Tsukki._

Kuroo begins to scream.

**2020**

Daichi’s never been more puzzled in his life. He’s had plans that day with Akaashi, but before having a look at Akaashi’s references, he decides that he needs to dig up into the records Rin has provided him with. He must admit he admires his senior even more for his unwavering dedication to the case.

And when Rin tells him there’s something puzzling about the records he found, Daichi senses it too.

An interview with a man named Takeda who last saw Michimiya in 1987 before she vanished into thin air gives him a certain name. Tsukki.

_It was a quiet day. Michimiya was helping me out, since she’s a part-timer here. One of our regulars was there - he goes by the name Tsukki. Just Tsukki._

The name reappears in a 1954 record Rin provided him with, only this time, “Tsukki” becomes a witness to the death of a red-haired boy.

_Who are you?_

Daichi scratches his head, deciding to approach Rin.

”Sorry, Rin-senpai...am I disturbing-“

”Not at all. What is it, Daichi?”

”This Tsukki guy...I found a guy named Tsukki in one of the Michimiya interviews and another one in a 1954 record.”

”That could be a lead,” says Rin. “A guy with the same alias appearing at two similar events through time...could be a lead. Only, he’s probably dead by now. Or old and invalid.”

”How did you even get to dig up these 1954 records anyway? Ushijima and I couldn’t find anything...”

Rin chuckles. “You’re good boys, alright.”

”Did you...ah, Rin-senpai...”

”Yeah, I dug into the ‘forbidden archive’. Ukai gave me the permission, though. After I bugged him again and again.”

 _Still the same chaotic ol’ Rin,_ Daichi smiles. “Thank you.”

”When’s Keiji Akaashi coming? I heard he’s going to give us the articles.”

”He’ll be here in any minute. He can’t stay for long, though.”

”Okay, I’ll leave you to it then.”

Rin exits, leaving Daichi with Akaashi who has just walked in.

”Wanna grab coffee?” asks Daichi. “Since it’s past office hours and all.”

”Sure.”

Daichi leads the taller man to the coffee shop next to the police station.

”One americano and one...”

”Latte please,” Akaashi responds.

“This one’s on me.”

”No, you don’t have to-“

”I insist, Akaashi,” Daichi smiles.

“Thank you.”

The two sit down with their coffee, Akaashi looking even more tired than he did the last time Daichi saw him.

”How have you been? After Fukurodani and all? I heard you went on to study English literature and now you’re working for a big media company with Oikawa and Yachi as a junior manga editor.”

”Yeah...” Akaashi hates to admit it but sometimes he’s embarrassed he has a career in manga. “And you...obviously went to the police academy. With Ushijima who left his farm behind.”

“He didn’t exactly leave his farm. He still pays his visit now and again. Anyway, you said you had something for me?”

“Here, Daichi-san.”

Daichi scans the pieces of newspaper articles Akaashi has laid down on the table, nodding to himself as he flicks open each and one of them. Akaashi has done his extensive research on 1954 murders and disappearances for the last two weeks, and Daichi has to admit he’s done more than the rest of the policemen. Save for Rin, who’s been trying to get a warrant to investigate Karasuno Power Plant (and successfully failing in the process).

”Do you mind if we hold on to these for about a week?” asks Daichi.

”Not at all. As long as you...make use of it.”

”We will. Don’t worry.”

Akaashi’s never trusted the police (Bokuto would be all “WHY ARE YOU SO EDGY?! SO SOCIAL JUDGING WARRIOR-ISH! THEY’RE OUR LOCAL HEROES!” whenever he disses the police), but if this could help him find out what happened to his boyfriend’s best friend who also happens to be one of his closest friends, then he’ll cooperate. Plus, Daichi gives off a different vibe from the other policemen he knows.

”Shimizu Kiyoko...a red-haired man...” Daichi reads to himself. “Hm, why does this guy look familiar?”

“I believe these murders and disappearances aren’t unfamiliar either,” says Akaashi. “They repeat themselves every 33 years. 1954. 1987. 2020.”

”Yeah, I figured that out too. But why?”

Akaashi sips his coffee, unsure of what to say.

”Tsukki...” Daichi mumbles to himself. “You son of a bitch.”

”Hm?”

”This witness over here,” Daichi points at one of the articles from 1954. “It mentions a witness who goes by the name Tsukki.”

Akaashi didn’t even notice that.

”And here he is, in a 1987 article,” Daichi points at another article.

”Anyway, Daichi-san. I need to leave now, if that’s alright with you.”

”Sure, go ahead. Thank you for your time today.”

”No problem.”

Akaashi puts on his coat and makes his way to the door. He drives back home to see a big figure looming over his couch. _Oh, so he’s not mad at me anymore?_

“Bokuto-san...”

The big man turns around to face Akaashi, his face filled with tears. His body is shaking with fear as he walks towards Akaashi and grabs him with his strong arms.

”Kaashi...”

”What’s wrong?” asks Akaashi, taking the older man in his arms. “Are you okay? Is it another episode? You‘ve been avoiding me for two weeks now...”

Akaashi doubts it, though, because usually Bokuto wouldn’t even have the energy to drive all the way to his house when he’s depressed. Something must’ve happened.

”No, no...” Bokuto sobs. “It’s not my mood swings...”

”What is it, Bokuto-san?”

”Baby,” he cups Akaashi’s face in his hands. “Kuroo’s back.”

”Huh?” Akaashi tries to process what he just heard, still holding the bigger male in his arms, his hand drawing circles on his back. “What do you mean Kuroo’s back...”

”He’s back, Akaashi, he’s back...”

”Then why are you crying?”

Bokuto bursts into tears once again. “He’s...I saw him, Akaashi. He called me and told me he was at Karasuno Falls, so I drove there by myself to pick him up. By the time I arrived, he’s already passed out. He’s sick and hurt, Akaashi. The doctors said it’s mal...malfunction?”

”Malnutrition. He’s not eating enough?”

”Yes, yes, that...and...he’s got a big scar across his stomach...and it’s infected...Akaashi, what do we do now?” Bokuto sobs violently.

”How did that even happen...” Akaashi mumbles to himself. “Where is he now?”

”Aoba Johsai.”

”Is Kenma there with him?”

”Everyone’s there. Daichi’s there too. Even Oikawa’s there...”

”Okay, get ready, Bokuto-san. We’re going there too.”

Along the way to the hospital, Bokuto can’t stop but stare at Akaashi. How tired he is, how his eyebags have gotten bigger in the span of two weeks. He just wants Akaashi to be okay. Konoha has been assuring him again and again that Akaashi will be okay, but Bokuto needs more than just words of reassurance.

The sight of Kuroo lying in a hospital bed, covered in a white blanket, looking pale underneath fluorescent lights is enough to startle both Bokuto and Akaashi when they enter the intensive care unit. Bokuto screams out Kuroo’s name in tears as Akaashi holds him and gives him soothing strokes on the back.

”Ah, there you are, Bokuto-san,” a certain voice calls out.

”Hinata,” Bokuto sobs. “H-how is he?”

”Not doing so good...still unconscious,” says Hinata. There’s a hint of tiredness to his voice. “He hasn’t woken up since you found him.”

”What?!”

”The scar’s infected pretty bad and his immune system is down since he’s suffering from avitaminosis. His temperature’s really low as well,” Sugawara interrupts. “He’s been in this state for about four hours now, and the infection might spread into his blood.”

”Sepsis, Sugawara-san?” Yamaguchi notes, his voice gentle as ever.

”That’s one possibility.”

”My grandpa died from sepsis,” Kageyama blurts out. “Better watch out.”

”You watch your mouth! He’ll pull through!” Bokuto yells.

”Hey, Bokuto-san,” Sugawara pulls him off Kageyama’s collar. “Calm down. Kageyama’s right. Sepsis is a life-threatening condition, and that’s why at this moment my fellow doctors are doing everything they can to make sure he’ll pull through.”

Hinata sighs. “Oh, and Kenma’s basically limp right there.”

Akaashi approaches a catatonic-like Kenma in the corner, slightly giving him a pat on the back.

”T-t-thanks...” Kenma stutters. Akaashi’s never seen him like this before, and it scares him.

”What the fuck happened to him, though?” Kageyama asks. “Did someone kidnap him and torture him for four months?”

”We’re still looking into it,” says Daichi. “With a little help from Akaashi here.”

Kenma sits in front of Kuroo’s bed, eyes still on his phone with Akaashi patting his back. Everyone knows he’s been hit hard, yet Bokuto’s the one on the floor, crying and catching the doctors’ attention.

”Bokuto-san, please...” Akaashi has to admit, he feels bad for Bokuto. His best friend’s back, and yet he’s hurt and very sick, and is yet to regain consciousness.

 _But why was he at Karasuno Falls, out of all places?_ Daichi thinks. He takes his phone out of his pocket and texts Rin, Ushijima, and Saeko.

”Kaashi...I think I’m staying the night...” Bokuto says weakly.

”Are you sure?”

Bokuto nods. “I want to be there for him when he wakes up...”

“I’ll stay with you,” says Akaashi.

”You can’t. There’s a maximum of one staying visitor per patient here,” says Sugawara. “It’s either you or Bokuto. Or Kenma.”

”Kenma’s going home. He needs to sleep,” says Akaashi protectively.

”I’ll take him home,” Yamamoto volunteers.

It’s eventually decided that Bokuto is to be staying with Kuroo that night. Bokuto sits on a chair next to Kuroo’s bed, his eyes swollen.

”Bro...” he sobs once again before caving into exhaustion and plunges into deep slumber, right on Kuroo’s blanket-covered mid-torso.

He wakes up to Kuroo’s still figure, his eyes still closed and his breathing uneven. Bokuto doesn’t understand a thing about his current condition, but he does understand one thing: Kuroo is pretty much dying and there’s not much he can do to help. He cups his face in his hands, looking up at the clock on the wall.

10 AM.

He checks his phone to notifications from Akaashi and his MSBY teammates.

_Akaashi 💞💞: remember to eat your breakfast, Bokuto-san_

_Hinata ShouyoASS [MSBY Black Jackals - Internal Group]: bo u can skip practice for today_

_Atsumoo [MSBY Black Jackals - Internal Group]: yea bc there’s no practice today to begin with...the next match’s cancelled_

Bokuto breathes a sigh of relief as he turns to look at Kuroo’s puny body once again.

”Wake up, please...wake the fuck up...”

**1987**

_Hachiro._

That's the closest name to Hajime he could think of. As for the last name, it was out of impulse. All he could think of was Oikawa, but it'd be weird to use Oikawa's last name while his father lived not far from the area. So he settled on Oikawa's coworker instead, since Oikawa talked about him a lot and that was the only name he could remember other than Oikawa's. _A lot of people told us we looked alike, so...might as well._

Iwaizumi stares at his new fake ID, still puzzled at how much he looks like Akaashi in his ID photo. _Can't deny Akaashi has this softer and warmer vibe to him, though. No wonder Bokuto's obsessed with the guy._

He heads out for a walk, taking a bite of the sandwich he bought earlier. Looking around, he finds a tall man wearing a dark blue coat in his mid-forties walking into what appears to be a building made up of red bricks with books displayed behind the window. _Finally, a library._ Iwaizumi lets out a sigh of relief, noticing a big paper on the window with "HIRING: LIBRARY ASSISTANT" written on it. He decides to follow the man in the dark blue coat into the building, finding himself amazed by how huge the inside of the building is.

 _It's like the police box from Doctor Who..._ not that Iwaizumi watches the series, but Kuroo and Kenma are absolutely addicted to it. Especially Kuroo, who'd ramble about the sci-fi side of the show again and again, with Bokuto smiling at him with an "I don't understand what you're saying, but go on" look in his face. Iwaizumi must admit he misses the dude too.

At the counter stands a medium-height man with curly black hair fiddling with what seems to be a list of books that have yet to be returned. Iwaizumi carefully scans for his badge, noticing "LIBRARIAN" carved perfectly into it.

"Hi, I'm here for the interview," says Iwaizumi confidently, facing the tiny man.

"Oh, right. Hello. Hm, you're the first person to sign up," the man mumbles. "Okay, right this way, Sir."

The man leads him to a room with a desk and two chairs. He gestures for Iwaizumi to sit down in front of him.

“Well, the owner’s out of town so he said I can pick whoever I want without actually conducting an interview so...the job’s yours,” says the man, smiling. “Congratulations.”

”Thanks,” Iwaizumi nods. Well, that was easy.

”Things have been hard since that Michimiya girl disappeared. She was my part-time library assistant for a while but suddenly she vanished and no one knows where she is now. I have another part-timer but she can only come in twice a week,” the man sighs. “Anyway, you can call me Takeda. And you are?”

”Nice to meet you, Takeda-san. I’m Hachiro Akaashi.”

”Nice to meet you too, Akaashi-san.”


	5. Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final season of Dark finally came out, so I posted this chapter a bit later than you guys had probably expected in celebration of the new season. Enjoy.

A minute ago, he was right there. Next to Oikawa, savouring the sunlight that shone through the window, shedding a light on Oikawa’s cheerful face. And now he’s gone.

”It was all a dream, wasn’t it...”

Oikawa wipes another tear off his eye as he gets up and prepares himself for the day. He doesn’t have work since it’s Saturday, but it’s been a routine for him to go out on weekends. Especially because today he’s going to visit Kuroo with Hinata.

He checks his phone to a panicked Kita Shinsuke broadcasting a message looking for a certain Miya Osamu. _Until when are people going to keep disappearing like this? Where did all these people go? Where did my Iwa-chan go? Where is Hajime?_

_Fuck, Hajime._

_Cry it out. Let it out. You’ll feel better._

He sighs as he parks his car in the usual Aoba Johsai Hospital VIP lane, walking past the doctors and nurses he’s gotten so familiar with. Yet the most familiar face in the hospital isn’t there to greet him anymore.

”Oikawa-san!” a bubbly orange stands up and smiles at him.

”Ah, Hinata,” Oikawa grins. “Is Kuroo still in the ICU?”

”Yeah, unfortunately. He’s still unstable, I heard from Kenma,” says Hinata. “Let’s go.”

The sight of a particular grey-haired man sitting next to Kuroo’s bed, looking as if he hasn’t slept for days doesn’t surprise Oikawa. Out of all the captains, Bokuto’s been the closest to Kuroo. Oikawa can’t help but feel sorry for him.

”You okay, Bokuto-san?” asks Hinata. “Where’s Akaashi-san?”

”A-Akaa-oh, it’s you two,” Bokuto’s almost cheerful voice lowers down into a gloomy grunt. “I’m fine, Hinata, Oikawa. Akaashi went to get coffee downstairs with Kenma and Sugawara. He’ll be back in a minute.”

”How is he?” asks Oikawa.

Bokuto starts tearing up again. “H-he’s...he’s not getting better...he’s still...in a coma...”

Oikawa still remembers how they all got close. Not long after Hinata returned from Brazil and joined MSBY, they went on to form a temporary, just-for-fun band for old times’ sake. With Oikawa singing, Kageyama and Kuroo on the guitar, Akaashi on the bass, and Hinata on the drums, they recorded a single produced by Kenma. Bokuto would often watch them practice, supporting his bass-playing boyfriend. Ultimately, Hinata's schedule got busier. He left and got replaced by Kunimi. Oikawa didn't really mind, since Kunimi was a good drummer too.

Now that his guitarist is lying in a hospital bed, almost lifeless, the memories keep coming back. Oikawa doesn't realise how deep in thought he is until he hears the sound of the door shuffling, with a certain raven haired, tall figure and a shorter one with long, blonde hair and black roots entering the ICU. Kenma goes on to sit next to Hinata, while Akaashi walks over to his restless boyfriend's side.

“Akaashi...” Bokuto whimpers as Akaashi takes a seat next to him, holding the smaller man’s hand in his. "Where's Sugawara?"

"Suga-san went back to his lab."

“Shirabu came in just now...”

”What did he say?” asks Akaashi, interlocking his fingers with Bokuto’s.

”Things really aren’t looking good for Kuroo...God, ‘Kaashi, what should we do?” Bokuto slips into a long sigh once again.

”What exactly did he say?” Oikawa crosses his arms, eyes still on the lifeless man laying in front of him. “I can still remember some of the stuff Iwa-chan used to deal with...”

”The infection is progressing,” another sigh escapes Bokuto’s mouth. “It might attack his liver soon...”

Bokuto doesn't understand medical terms. Hell, the sight of stethoscopes frighten him. He considers himself more than blessed, knowing his immune system is stronger than most people he knows (he feels really sorry for his boyfriend, who gets bedridden with illness every two months or so, partly because Akaashi barely sleeps and sometimes neglects his health for work). The only times he has to visit the hospital are usually for psychiatric appointments. _Damn these mood swings. Good thing I'm better at handling them now._ Anything hospital-related that isn't related to his condition scares him, and that involves Kuroo's worsening infection.

The next two hours are spent chattering with Hinata and Oikawa, who seem to be a bit on edge. Kuroo's lifeless fingers stay cold and unmoving, unnerving to Bokuto's sight. But he can't break down now, not in front of Hinata. Not in front of his ex-"student".

That is, until Shirabu drops in and checks on Kuroo once more and gives the gang an update, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi looking hopelessly at each other.

“But Kuroo's still very young, I didn't think it'd progress that quickly...” Akaashi sighs.

"He'll pull through. He has to, 'Kaashi."

"He's right," said Sugawara, walking in with Yamaguchi behind him. "The ones at risk are usually old people and infants. Oh, it's lunch time already. Time for Bokuto to get some fresh air. Come."

"Don't wanna," Bokuto shakes his head. "What if he wakes up and-"

"Kenma and I will be here," Hinata beams a smile. "Don't worry. You can get lunch with Akaashi-san, Yamaguchi-san, Oikawa-san and Suga-san. It's all good! We'll let you know if Kuroo wakes up."

That reassures the grey-haired man, for sure. "Okay. Thank you, Hinata and Kenma."

The pack leaves. Hinata and Kenma lock their eyes on each other, as Hinata slowly places an arm around the blonde's shoulder, lurching forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Once. Twice. Three times.

Until Kenma pulls back, his eyes opening in panic.

"What is it?" the tangerine whispers.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

Kenma shakes his head, pointing at the still-lifeless Kuroo. "Not in front of him, Hinata."

A sigh escapes Hinata's lips. "Kenma. We've talked about this, didn't we? He disappeared for months, and now he's back and seriously injured and Shirabu made it clear they wouldn't be able to save him."

"What if he wakes up, Hinata?"

"I..." Hinata sighs once more. "You heard what Shirabu said..."

"And what about Atsumu?"

"You don't give a flying shit about him, Kenma. You've never given a shit about him. Why do you suddenly care about his feelings?"

"This is wrong."

"Yet it feels so right," Hinata grins, cupping Kenma's face in his hands, to which Kenma nods, savouring Hinata's lips with his. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Kuroo's condition worsens as the day goes by, entering a septic shock by the time the sun sets. Bokuto offers to stay the night again so that Kenma will be able to live stream that night, which Kenma accepts gladly. His house is only a few minutes from the hospital anyway and he'll be able to switch positions with Bokuto in the morning. He walks home with Hinata that night since Hinata is staying over at his place.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier..." Hinata says, his voice gentle. "I shouldn't have said those things to you..."

"It's okay. We didn't expect Kuroo to come back after all," Kenma nods, eyes on the streetlight-lit street. "And you're right, I don't give a shit about Atsumu."

"I thought I loved him but...it's always been you, Kenma."

"Likewise."

The tangerine lights up, his smile as wide as ever as he takes Kenma's hand in his. "Glad tonight's walk back home is empty. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to have this conversation."

"Uh-huh."

"By the way, I need to take a piss. There's a public toilet right there. I'll be right back."

Hinata leaves Kenma by the nearest wooden bench, half-running into the toilet. Breathing a sigh of relief, he unzips his pants as he continues on with his business. He puts on a grin as he steps out and finds an empty bench.

_Huh? Where did Kenma go?_

"Kenma? Kenma?" he calls out, finding a blonde man of tall stature next to a car. "Sir?"

The tall man shoots him a cold gaze, one that freezes Hinata down to his bones.

"Excuse me, Sir? Have you seen..."

His gaze grows colder as Hinata takes a step forward.

"My friend, he's about the same height as me and he has long blonde hair with black roots..."

The man chooses not to answer, getting in his car instead. Hinata sighs, throwing his arms up in the air. 

_Talk about rude! Fine, I’ll just look for him on my own, then._ He decides to take another stroll around the precinct, knowing Kenma wouldn’t probably have wandered off too far. One thing, though. Kenma doesn’t wander off.

Hinata knows by heart the ex-Nekoma setter possesses the talent of sitting still. And that’s what sends him into panic mode that night.

*  
  
“Perhaps you could describe what the man looked like?”

Ushijima doodles on his sketchbook according to Hinata’s testimony. A well-built man of about 192 cm, light blonde, curly hair, wearing glasses.

”He was the last person I saw before...before...”

”It’s okay, Hinata. We’ll start our search for Kenma very soon,” Daichi gives him a reassuring pat on the back. “In the meantime, you just have to be patient, okay?”

”Okay,” the orange-haired volleyball player sobs, Atsumu giving another pat on his back. “We’d better get back to practice...thank you, Daichi-san and Ushijima-san.”

”No problem.”

The minute Hinata leaves, Daichi ponders upon the sketch once again as an image forms in his mind. The sense of familiarity the sketch brings...

”Tsukki.”

”What? Who is Tsukki?” asks Ushijima.

”There’s this one name that keeps appearing on articles from 1987 and 1954. A man who goes by the name Tsukki...not to mention in every photo there’s a guy who fits Hinata’s description.”

”But a lot of people have light blonde curly hair.”

Daichi shakes his head. “Not a lot of people are above 190 cm tall. Especially here in Japan.”

”Well, you made a fair point.”

”By the way, I need to head over to Aoba Johsai later today.”

”Alright.”

Daichi’s allocated his time that afternoon to visit his high school rival and his boyfriend. He heads for his car as he puts on his coat, ready to see Kuroo. Meanwhile, his silver-haired boyfriend is already at the hospital cafe with Akaashi.

"Bokuto’s still trying his best to be there for his bro, I see,” says Sugawara, sipping on his iced americano.

Akaashi nods softly. “It’ll be even worse with Kenma gone...and Lev in St. Petersburg. And Hinata having a really strict sleep schedule.”

”What about Yaku?”

”Yaku’s really busy since it’s peak season for auditors, but he told Bokuto he’ll take night shifts when he’s available.”

Sugawara sighs. “You know he’ll make it, right?”

”How can you tell for sure?”

”I just know. He’s young and...quite the athletic type.”

Akaashi squints his eyes. Leave it to Sugawara with his sudden optimism. The guy’s as unpredictable as Bokuto’s mood swings back in high school, after all. Akaashi can never read him.

”It’s completely normal to worry about an old friend, though,” Sugawara continues. “Especially with his current condition...sepsis isn’t something to joke about.”

”Oh, there you are,” a deep voice calls out. “Why the long face, Akaashi?”

”His favourite onigiri businessman’s gone missing. You’re a detective, you’re supposed to know,” Sugawara points his coffee cup at his boyfriend.

”Daichi-san,” Akaashi hums. “Take a seat.”

“I’m actually just going straight to the ICU,” says Daichi. “If you don’t mind.”

”Sure,” Akaashi replies, taking his cup of coffee with him as he follows the couple to the ICU.

The sight of Bokuto watching over Kuroo solemnly pains Daichi inside. He’s never seen the owl man that broken before. Hinata is sleeping on the seat next to him, obviously tired from today’s practice and all the post-Kenma disappearance crying.

”How’ve you been, Bokuto?”

”We’re surviving, I guess. Ha!” Bokuto smiles. “And you?”

”Good.”

Daichi carefully examines the injured man on the bed, noticing how there are a few bruises on his face. _He must’ve been beaten up pretty bad_ , he thinks. _I’m guessing whoever gave him a beating banged his head on some kind of a hard surface..._

”I didn’t realise it was this bad,” Daichi gulps.

”Bokuto was in shock when he found him near the cave,” says Sugawara.

Hinata’s eyes jerk open. “What cave?”

”The Karasuno Falls cave, the same place where Iwaizumi disappeared,” says Bokuto. “When I found Kuroo he babbled about the cave being a portal or something, he wasn’t really making sense...and then he passed out...”

”A portal?” asks Hinata.

”Yeah, but it must’ve been...I don’t know...he didn’t make any sense and he was delirious...like Akaashi whenever he’s sick...”

”I don’t think I’ve ever rambled about caves and ‘portals’, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupts. “Even during the times I got sick.”

”Well, he was delirious from infection-induced fever and he had a head trauma, of course he would babble on about things like that,” Sugawara laughs. “It’s nothing to worry about, really.”

 _But it is...if Kenma disappeared exactly the way Kuroo did, then..._ Hinata ponders.

”That’s still weird. Iwaizumi disappeared at the same spot, Kuroo disappeared near the precinct as well as Tendou. Then Kuroo reappeared there...” Akaashi mumbles.

The night is indeed long for Hinata, and more so with Akaashi’s words in his head. Every disappearance happened near the cave, save for Kenma’s.

_But what if Kenma’s disappearance does have something to do with the cave?_

“Bokuto-san,” Hinata tugs on the older man’s T-shirt sleeve.

”Huh?”

”I’m going to go...take a walk for a while if that’s okay.”

”Sure, go ahead. Don’t stray away for too long, though. We have a match tomorrow! Hehe.”

”Sure thing!”

*

The tall man with curly, pale blonde hair sits still. Next to him is a much shorter figure with short blonde hair, looking anxiously at the cave in front of their car.

”Who’s next, Tsukki?”

”Miya Atsumu.”

The shorter blonde gulps. “Atsumu...MSBY Black Jackals’ Atsumu?“

”Yes. That one.”

”But...what if the machine fails again...and we fail to carry out what The Master wants us to do?”

“Well...”

The man in the driver’s seat, his mouth covered by a mask turns to face the shorter blonde, much to her surprise. The shorter blonde still can’t wrap it around her head - why does The Master look familiar to her if they haven’t met before?

And boy, does he have the most beautiful pair of eyes she’s ever seen.

”Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, Yachi-san.”


	6. Daichi

Shouyou Hinata can’t hold it in anymore.

He’s had enough. Kuroo, Tendou, and now Kenma. His Kenma. All disappeared near the Karasuno cave. Hinata knows what to do. He has to take the leap, once again. And this time, it’s not the kind of leap he personally wants to make.

Fear is never in his dictionary, though. The same thing applies to suspicion (as cunning as he is).

That’s why he now stands before Daichi, Saeko, and Ushijima for the second time that week, a few days after Kenma’s disappearance.

”I went in, found nothing and went home. Atsumu didn’t show up at practice and we haven’t been able to reach him since last night. I had no idea he went to the cave either. Akaashi-san told me he last saw Atsumu heading for the cave from Aoba Johsai Hospital.”

”So he was tailing you, but you did not have an idea?” asks Ushijima.

”No, I didn’t,” Hinata shakes his head, sighing.

As soon as Hinata leaves, the trio is faced with an angry Ukai, with his sleeves rolled up, his eyebrows raised, and his brown eyes more intense than ever.

“Speed it up, lads! How many more people have to go missing before we find who’s behind all this? Eh? Do you guys really want the prosecutors to get ahead of us on this one? Are the prosecutors better than us?”

”No, Sir!” the three musketeers shout in unison.

Daichi can only imagine how happy those in the prosecutors' office would be if they'd solved the case first. He can imagine the look on Eita Semi’s face. _That damn smirk. He looks even more like Koushi with that damn smirk._

“Okay so- oh, wait, I need to take this,” Ukai pulls his phone out of his pocket as he exits the room, closing the door behind him. He comes back in not long after with a deep sigh.

“What was that about?” asks Ushijima.

“Aoba Johsai Hospital called. The rooster-haired suspect is conscious,” says Ukai. “I got another call from the higher ups and it’s been decided that a prosecutor is to be joining our investigation.”

_Don’t let it be Semi, don’t let it be Semi, don’t let it be Semi..._

”His name is Eita Semi and he’ll be joining us starting tomorrow.”

 _Shit,_ Daichi thinks. “Okay, so what should we do now?”

”Coax the rooster,” says Ukai. “Get everything you can from him for now. The doctors said he’s still in a state where it’s hard for him to communicate, but you should be able to get some important information from him.”

By the time Ushijima and Daichi arrive at the hospital, Kuroo has been moved to a regular ward, with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Yaku at his bedside. The young man lies still, his eyes barely open and his mouth closed. All of Daichi's previous memories of the ex-Nekoma captain falter - he has to admit, he's never seen Tetsurou Kuroo so vulnerable. The con man is now just a breathing yet lifeless shell.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a cheerful Bokuto stands up as the police officers walk in. "Come in, come in! Look, Kuroo, it's Daichi and Ushiwaka! They're here to see you!"

”Good afternoon, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku. Good afternoon, Kuroo-san,” the two police officers bow to no response but a slight stare from Kuroo.

”Kuroo-san, would it be possible for you to answer a few questions for us?” asks Ushijima.

Another slight stare meets Ushijima’s eyes. The young man’s mouth remains closed as he slightly shifts.

”According to the doctor, since he injured his brain and he has severe trauma from what happened, he’s in a state where he can’t talk properly and remember things,” Yaku explains. “He’ll be in this condition for the next few months. You can try again, with hints. Maybe he’ll remember something.”

 _Jeez, he’s still so forceful._ ”Thanks for the info, Yaku-san. Kuroo-san, do you remember seeing this person?” Daichi pulls out a photo from his pocket.

The same old platinum blond curls again. _The cold doctor._

”Cold...” Kuroo groans, his voice unusually small. “Hard. Silver. Zap. Zap. Zap."

“That’s the best form of communication he can manage so far,” says Akaashi.

”Cold, hard, silver, zapping sounds,” Ushijima scribbles down. “What do you know about this person?”

”Cave. Connect. Hospital,” Kuroo mumbles before turning his back on the police officers, burying his face in his pillow and pulling his blanket over his head.

 _Seems like he's not in the condition to talk after all._ Daichi nods. _Such a strange sight, remembering how loud and talkative (not to mention annoying) he usually is._ “Got it. Thank you for your time, Kuroo-san. We’ll be back when you’ve regained more of your memory. Get well soon.”

"Aaaaah!"

"What is it?" Bokuto gently shakes his best friend's body. "Bro? Bro, what is it?"

"Aaaaaaah! Aaaah!"

The screams continue as Kuroo's body trembles in waves and he sobs, burying his face even further into his pillow. "Kuroo-san, what's wrong?" Akaashi asks, slowly lifting the blanket off the sick man's pale face. "What did you see?"

"Aaaaaah!"

"I'll go get the doctor."

Akaashi and Bokuto watch as Yaku walks out of the ward, returning with Shirabu and another familiar face. Suna Rintarou. The doctors proceed to examine the man on the bed, nodding to each other as they go. The sobs and screams grow smaller as the two finish examining Kuroo, leaving Yaku with a relieved sigh.

"It's just some kind of post-traumatic reaction," says Shirabu. "Did the policemen show him anything that might trigger him?"

"Daichi did show him a picture of some dude..." Bokuto recalls. "I have no idea who he is, though!"

"The suspect, obviously. Why would they show him a picture of a random person, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi cuts in bluntly.

"When is he going to have his psychiatric evaluation?" asks Yaku.

 _He's still so straightfoward and demanding,_ Shirabu almost sighs. "Once he's more lucid and able to communicate, Dr. Suna here will evaluate him and decide what course of treatment would be best for Kuroo."

"Alright. Thanks, Doctor."

*

_Cold. Hard. Silver. Zapping sounds._

_Cave. Connect. Hospital._

Daichi still can't wrap it around his head. All he can think of is a metal surface - cold, hard, and silver in colour. But what about the zapping sounds? That, Daichi has no clue. Cave - connect - hospital. _The cave is connected to the hospital? What?_

_Guess I'll have to do the inevitable then. Time's ticking, Ukai's exploding, the prosecutors are closing in on us, more and more people are going missing..._

He steps out of his bathroom, drying his hair with a clean towel as he reaches for his phone on the table.

"Hello, Saeko?"

"Sup?"

"I need your help. Since Ushiwaka's going to be the one visiting Kuroo again with Eita Semi tomorrow, I'm going to be the one searching the Karasuno cave. Is it possible for you to help me issue the warrant by tomorrow afternoon? I'm planning to visit the campsite at 8 PM."

"Yeah, sure. I'll check with Ukai, first thing in the morning."

"Thank you so much."

”You owe me a pack of ciggies.”

Ushijima has decided to comply with the joint investigation with Semi. Since he’s now assigned to getting whatever information he can from Kuroo, it’s only fair that Daichi is the one exploring the Karasuno cave - with an issued warrant.

_I wonder what’s so attractive about this place as a campsite...why did Oikawa even insist on coming here before Iwaizumi's disappearance? Is it because they gave him a discount? It's always on discount, though, for some reason..._

Daichi moves closer to the opening of the cave, letting the darkness consume him as he flicks the switch of his flashlight on, stepping another foot inside. He must admit, he's impressed by how beautiful the inside of the cave looks. _They made it out-of-bounds for a reason, though._

The light beaming from his flashlight shines upon a tunnel, through which he wanders for the next few minutes. At the end is another mouth of a cave. Finally, an exit.

Daichi finds himself in a basement of some sort, among a few people in white coats. He makes his way upstairs, passing through unfamiliar places and a familiar name.

_Kuroo Tetsurou Institute._

_Huh?_

_Is this...some kind of delusion?_

_Is this the future? Or is there someone else named Tetsurou Kuroo whose very existence I’ve never been aware of..._

He scratches his head, trying to make sense of what he’s just seen. He walks towards the door, eventually crashing into some kind of a surface...

The floor. Only he’s down with another body next to him.

”Oh God, I’m so, so sorry!” a female voice shouts. “Fuck, I’m-“

Daichi looks up to see a tall young woman with short, light brown hair kneeling next to him. He gets up and offers the woman a hand.

”I’m sorry, but what year is this?”

The woman squints at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t quite follow...?”

”I must’ve hit my head pretty hard, hahah. I don’t remember what year it is.”

”1987. I’m Michimiya, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

_Michimiya...now why does that name sound so familiar?_

_Wait..._

_The 1987 disappearances included a teenage girl named Michimiya._

“Nice to meet you. I’m Daichi. Daichi Sawamura.”

”Are you applying for a job at the Kuroo Tetsurou Institute as well?”

_Isn’t she of high school age, though?_

_But if I ask her things related to my investigation I’ll seem even crazier to her._

”Um, yes. In fact I’ve been preparing for my job interview for ages now, so I guess I’m pretty excited, ahaha.”

”Maybe we could go together!”

”Sure thing.”

The two enter the lobby, making their way upstairs.

That’s when Daichi spots him. In a suit, his spiky black hair still gleaming as usual. His sly grin and yellowish eyes remind Daichi of high school times - those Nekoma vs Karasuno matches and the tricks the red cat team pulled on his teammates.

Michimiya stares at Daichi, her eyes wide and bubbly. _He knows the CEO?_

“Kuroo?” Daichi calls out.

”I’m sorry, can I help you with anything?” 

_He doesn’t remember me._

*

Work goes on as usual for Akaashi. The mangaka he works with has finally completed his manuscript, and now it's time for him to do a final review before handing it to the editor-in-chief. All the deadlines, all the stress, all the times he's gotten sick and bedridden (and cried over by Bokuto and Hinata and scolded by Sugawara for not taking care of himself) - everything was worth it.

 _Time for me to have a smoke outside, then,_ Akaashi smiles to himself.

"Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi almost jumps at the feminine voice calling him, turning his back with a cigarette still in his hand. "Yachi-san? What is it?"

"Uh...h-how have you been? How's Bokuto-san doing? With Kuroo and everything..."

"We're fine."

"How's Kuroo-san doing? I heard he's awake..." Yachi mumbles.

"Yes, he is."

"But how is he...I mean, how is he, really? Have they moved him to a regular ward? Is he s-still in Aoba Johsai?"

"He still can't speak properly," Akaashi sighs, taking another smoke.

"Oh...that's...sad. Um..."

_What's with all these questions? She usually doesn't give two shits about the guy._

"Um...I was wondering if...I could have the ward number..."

"Yahoo!"

_Saved by the bell._

"O-Oikawa-san..." Yachi blushes slightly. "What brings you here?"

"Saw my coworkers having a fun discussion and I thought I wanted to join you guys! Sup, Yacchan?"

"I'm good!"

"I see Aka-chan here doing well too, since Tenma's manuscript is done!" Oikawa chuckles, smiling at the new nickname he just gave to his coworker. "Jeez, you still smoke, huh? Some things just never change, I guess. I remember Bokuto reprimanding you for smoking after one of our matches back in high school."

"I only did it after matches."

"Uh...I'd better go back in, I guess...catch you guys later," Yachi waves as she walks away. Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief.

"You don't seem too happy about...her, Aka-chan," Oikawa remarks. "Did something happen between you two? Did she, maybe, flirt with Bokuto?”

"No," Akaashi lights up his second cigarette for the day. “Besides she already has Yamaguchi.”

"How's Kuroo doing, by the way? Can we visit him after work hours today? I'm dying to talk to him."

"And he's dying to actually talk."

 _Why don't people ever talk about how hilarious you are, Aka-chan?_ "Yeah, I heard something happened to his brain. He'll be in that state for a while, eh?"

"According to Shirabu, yes."

"Still...can't wait to see him after work today."

The hospital is the first point of destination for Akaashi every day now. Bokuto won't leave his bro's side except for practices and matches now, and it's only fair that Akaashi keeps him company whenever he can. Yaku can only be there for Kuroo twice a week, knowing how heavy his current workload is, so the couple have to keep guard most of the time.

Except this time around, a certain blond follows suit behind Akaashi and Oikawa.

”Yes, Yachi-san?" Akaashi asks.

”I was wondering if I could maybe tag along...and visit Kuroo-san with you and Oikawa-san?”

”Uh...sure.”

Akaashi drives the two to the hospital, listening to them gossip about Hinata and Atsumu, and how everyone close to Hinata (except for Bokuto) has disappeared in the past few months. Of course Oikawa brings up the possibility that someone might hold a grudge against Hinata, but Akaashi knows that's not what's happening here. If that was the case, Bokuto would've been one of the first to disappear.

Yet he's there, next to a confused-looking Kuroo.

"Tetsu-chan!" Oikawa yells. "How are you, my dude?"

"There's no use screaming at him like that. He can't even respond," Akaashi says, sipping on his coffee. "Plus you're disturbing the other patients."

"Oh, sorry," giggles Oikawa.

”Kuroo-san...I heard you were injured, so I decided to pay a visit,” says Yachi, walking closer towards Kuroo before the man glares at her and pulls his blanket over his head.

”Aaaah!”

”Eh?” Oikawa jumps, startled at the sudden scream.

”What’s wrong, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi hovers over the rooster-haired man.

”Long. Hallway. Scared. Aaaaaah!”

”Kuroo-san, is everything-“

”Aaaaaah! Aaaah!”

Bokuto sighs. “Yacchan...”

”I think he doesn’t want you here. Sorry, Yachi-san,” says Akaashi.

Bokuto has to admit he doesn’t like seeing tears in Yachi’s eyes, but she leaves before he can even say anything. It also doesn’t take long for Oikawa to walk out of the ward, weirded out by the sight of Kuroo lying in a hospital bed. He walks down the halls, feeling sorry for the forensic scientist.

_But he doesn’t seem...like himself anymore._

_Who am I feeling sorry for, really?_

”Yourself.”

Oikawa recognises that voice.

”Iwa-chan? Hajime?”

”You’re sad because he reminds you of yourself right now.”

It’s his Iwaizumi - standing on his own, looking into his eyes. Oikawa can’t deny he’s taken aback.

”I-Iwa-chan...”

”It’s so lonely and empty down there without me, isn’t it?”

_Iwa-chan would never say that._

_I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. But you’re not real._

_Gosh, I’m getting bad again, aren’t I..._

Oikawa walks on and on under the fluorescent lights, past the anxious patients waiting near the receptionist.

”Leaving so soon, Tooru?” asks another familiar voice.

Oikawa turns around to find Sugawara, still in his scrubs and white coat.

"Hi, Ko-chan! Yeah. This is weirder than I expected. I need to clear my head first..."

”What’s weirder than you expected?”

”Kuroo. He’s usually so chatty and crazy and now...”

”I understand,” the silver-haired man gives a pat on the taller man’s shoulder. “Must be shocking to see that brat lying in a hospital bed like that.”

”I can’t imagine how hard it must be for Bokuto. He’s basically here all the time.”

Sugawara nods. “Yeah. I found it weird too at first, but he’ll recover soon. It’s the brain injury doing its temporary damage.”

”How soon?”

”According to Shirabu, it’ll take about a few months. Three at the least.”

”Aww, that sucks. Bokuto and Akaashi will be ‘living’ here for a while then.”

Sugawara nods. “I’m especially worried for Akaashi, though. He’s always so overworked and he’s bad at taking care of himself.”

”Yeah...because he’s still a junior editor and the seniors dump everything on him. I remember this one time he went to work with a really bad flu and ended up in a hospital that night.”

”Typical. Look out for him for me, will you?” Sugawara smiles. “Well, I’ll be off then. Gonna go see Kuroo and give Akaashi his coffee now.”

”See you around, Ko-chan!”

Sugawara sighs. He’s always been on the lookout for his fellow ex-setters, and he knows how devastated Oikawa was after he injured himself during one of his games when he was a pro volleyball player. He started seeing another version of Iwaizumi who wasn’t really there - and these days it seems like he’s been having similar problems.

He heads upstairs with two cups of coffee, preparing his best smile on the mirror-like walls of the elevator. The sight of Kuroo on the bed makes him want to coo at him, something Sugawara has never even thought of doing. He looks so pure, just like a newborn baby.

”How is he doing?” asks Sugawara.

”He panicked just now when he saw Yachi,” says Akaashi.

Sugawara scratches his head. “I wonder what happened to them. Yachi-“

”Aaaaah! Aaaah!”

”That’s how he reacted when Yachi came,” Akaashi sips on the coffee Sugawara brought him. “He didn’t seem to recognise Daichi and Ushijima, though.”

”Hmm...alright then,” Sugawara nods, looking at his buzzing phone. “Ah, they just brought in another body. Catch you guys later.”

Bokuto stares at the lifeless figure on the bed, holding Kuroo’s hand in his. Kuroo gazes into his eyes, his mouth closed and his body still. Bokuto lets out a sigh.

”Say something? Please?”

Much to his grief, Kuroo stays still.

”Kuroo...speak to me.”

”What did you see earlier?” asks Akaashi.

”Zero five...”

”Huh?”

Kuroo turns to look at Akaashi, his eyes teary. “Zero five.”

”You mean me? My number used to be five back in Fukurodani...”

”Zero five.”

”No zero, though...”

”They’re coming for me.”

”Who’s coming for you?” Yaku turns his back away from his laptop. “Kuroo?”

”Zero five...zero five...”


	7. Kuroo

Akaashi downs his fifth cup of coffee for the night. He can feel the tremor coming, _but it’s okay. I’d be trembling even more if I didn’t have any shot of coffee today. These piles of paper aren’t going to edit themselves._ He sighs as an arm circles itself around his neck.

”’Kaashi.”

”Bokuto-san,” Akaashi greets the grey-haired man back, leaning into his touch.

”Yaku called me just now. He said Kuroo’s freaking out again...like really, really freaking out. He keeps saying ‘I’m not safe’ and that he’s scared of Zero Five Man coming for him.”

“Maybe we need to relocate him if he doesn’t feel safe.”

”You know any other good hospital, Akaashi?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “No, love. Do you?”

”No...my shrink works there and you always go there when you get sick and the private practice you usually go to isn’t open,” Bokuto sighs. “It’s our only go-to hospital and the best in town. But then again...why doesn’t he feel safe at Aoba Johsai?”

”Not sure, I’m trying to figure that out myself. All we know is that Kuroo started having panic attacks and screaming out of nowhere after he started having visitors other than us and Yaku. Also, why are you up? It’s 3 AM, Bokuto-san. Go to bed.”

”I went to bed early but then I woke up just now and you weren’t next to me! Why are _you_ up?” Bokuto squints at the messy mop of hair in front of him accusingly. “You’ve been lacking sleep for the past few days thanks to the new project and Kuroo. If you get sick again-“

”You’ll take care of me. You know you will.”

 _This brat,_ Bokuto smiles. Beneath that stoic, mature facade, everyone close to Akaashi knows how bratty he can be.

”Sugawara-san scolded me for taking on this new project right away,” Akaashi says calmly. “But even if I rejected...”

”I know, I know. They’d still dump everything on you anyway, just not officially. They overwork you without any conscience. Like I did back in high school...”

Noticing the change in his boyfriend’s facial expression, Akaashi runs his fingers through his hair. “Don’t feel bad about it. I volunteered, remember?”

”You’re the only one who wanted to practice with me. I was too hardworking, I guess,” Bokuto grins. “And look where I am now!”

”Yeah, look where you are now,” the raven-haired man smiles. “Bokuto-san, I’m tired. I think I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Let’s gooo!”

By the time Akaashi wakes up, the grey-haired man is nowhere to be found. Akaashi scratches his aching head, getting up to check his phone to a notification from Bokuto.

_> Koutarou: off to practice! Don’t look for me kaaaashi! Ily_

Bokuto’s always been the morning bird out of the two. Akaashi sighs as he goes about his morning routine, from breakfast to shower. The smell of the americano he picks up on his way to work calms him down, giving him a sense of clarity he’s been longing for since last night.

Zero Five Man. Kuroo. Tsukki. Could Zero Five Man be...Tsukki? Akaashi doesn’t want to jump into conclusions just yet. But knowing this Tsukki has been everywhere, it’s possible that he’s the one Kuroo saw. But what does the number five have to do with Tsukki? Akaashi can’t deny he’s more confused as ever. What does Kuroo even mean by Zero Five Man?

All Akaashi knows is that the pain in the ass isn’t safe, even after rescuing himself from his kidnapper - the Zero Five Man.

He finds Yachi scrambling through what appears to be pieces of newspaper on his desk. Akaashi fakes a cough, in hopes that the young woman will notice his presence. Needless to say, she lets out a shocked “Oh!” and stumbles.

”I-I’m s-s-sorry, A-Akaashi-s-san I w-was j-just t-t-trying to f-find-“

”Yes, Yachi-san?”

”M-my n-notebook...have y-y-you seen it by any chance?”

Cold sweat drips down her spine as she chuckles nervously, looking at a confused Akaashi. “Now why would your notebook be on my desk? If it were Tenma’s then...”

“S-sorry, I wasn’t thinking...sorry, Akaashi-san!”

Oikawa sighs, smiling a bit too devilishly. “Yacchan, this is why you shouldn’t sneak around. Aka-chan isn’t in a good mood lately.”

 _Shut up, Oikawa,_ Akaashi glares at the designer.

”Ah, he really is in a bad mood. Okay, Yacchan, let’s go grab coffee downstairs.”

Akaashi sits down, still glaring at the two as they leave for the elevator. He knows Yachi is up to something. The girl isn’t too strategic, and she makes it obvious (though not on purpose) when she’s acting out of character. Oikawa, on the other hand, seems to notice, but Akaashi knows him to well to guess he just wants harmony and collaboration at work, the way he did with his Seijoh teammates.

 _I admit I can be a little shit. But not when it comes to teamwork,_ he once said.

As annoying as he is, he hates it when people fight. He still feels really bad for what he did to Kageyama in middle school, and that tells Akaashi everything he needs to know about the guy.

He sighs, leaning into his chair. Bokuto hasn’t texted him back yet, probably busy with his practice. Akaashi sips on the coffee he bought on the way to work, looking at the newspaper pieces he’s assembled over the past few weeks.

Daichi hasn’t texted him back for a week either - at least the real Daichi.

Not a text message from an unknown number claiming to be Daichi.

*

2031

Daichi has never imagined getting a job at the Kuroo Tetsurou Institute. Never, in a million years. But here he is, in the year of 2031, sitting in front of the president’s office. _That Michimiya girl tricked me. I travelled forward in time._

He hasn’t met Michimiya since the day he accidentally got interviewed by Future Kuroo for a job. She may have tricked him, but at least now he knows the cave can also be used to travel forward in time - and that Kuroo has no recollection of his volleyball days thanks to the trauma caused by his kidnapping. He’s now the CEO and owner of a big science and tech company.

However, he does remember Daichi’s face - he just doesn’t remember where or when he met him. Which was why he decided to hire him in the first place.

_You remind me of someone I used to highly respect back in my youth...but I can’t remember who that person was._

On Daichi’s desk is a strangely shaped phone. An artifact, Kuroo calls it. Something that actively reminds him of the past. Daichi smiles, remembering how he used to use this phone in 2020, yet the model doesn’t exist anymore in 2031.

 _It’s just olden days trash_ , Daichi recalls Kuroo saying once.

Daichi isn’t even sure if the message he sent Akaashi went through. It’s been laying there for years, and Kuroo made it a point to store “olden days trash” in his office to remind his employees how the hard working spirit of invention is what moves everyone forward. Akaashi called him a stinky capitalist, Daichi thought he was brilliant.

 _With all due respect, what do you know? You’re a cop. A part of the broken system,_ Akaashi once said bluntly to his face, leaving Sugawara speechless. This was long before they teamed up for the investigation - sometime after Kuroo invested in Miya Onigiri and everyone talked about it.

Daichi scoffs. He’s stuck working for Kuroo for the sake of finding out what happened now, and he can only return to 2020 during the weekends. Ushijima would freak out if he knew. He’s always wanted to be an undercover cop, although Daichi knows he doesn’t have the aptitude for it.

He’s stuck, and it would be even worse to have Ushijima stuck with him in this day and age.

Except, maybe he’s not stuck in this era after all, given the ring on the so-called obsolete phone.

***

”Hello?”

”Akaashi-san?”

”Who am I speaking to?”

“It’s me. Daichi. Daichi Sawamura, from the police force...listen, you may not believe what I’m about to tell you, but I’m far away in the future.”

Akaashi squints his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

”The cave somehow teleported me to 2031, and now I’m working for Kuroo.”

Akaashi sighs. “If this is some kind of a sick joke, then I have no time whatsoever for this-“

“No, Akaashi-san. I’m serious. Kuroo is here, in 2031, running his own tech company, and I’m his employee. He doesn’t remember me, and he’s lost a lot of his memory.”

”Shit.”

_That’s all he’s going to say?_

”Daichi-san...how exactly...did you contact me all the way from the future...”

”From an old-model phone. Kuroo said it’s obsolete but it’s still usable, after all.”

”Hm. I see.”

Though Akaashi senses something very strange about the fact that Kuroo is a tech company CEO and not in the know of an old phone still working judging only from its model.

”I gotta go now, Akaashi-san. Someone’s coming to the toilet. Talk to you later.”

Daichi puts his old phone back into his pocket, making his way out of the toilet cubicle, opening the door in front of him to a man standing near the faucet, eyes glued to a notebook.

_Another media rat. Why have they been all over the place lately?_

The man looks strangely familiar, with his almost unruly, black locks of hair, thick glasses, sharp almond eyes, tall and slightly muscular yet lean figure, broad shoulders, and dark brown coat - one Daichi’s seen a lot.

A ridiculously handsome man in his mid thirties. One Daichi’s sure he’s only seen in TV dramas.

_Who...are you?_

”Excuse me. Have we met somewhere?”

A deep, dreamy voice intrudes Daichi’s moment of blankness, sending a signal into his brain to come back to earth.

”I’m sorry, I should get...going...”

”Forgive me for being rude, but is it possible for me to interview you since you’re the only employee in the legal division who’s not at his desk right now?”

”Well, sure, but-“

”I am Keiji Akaashi, senior editor and investigative reporter for the Fukurodani Papers, here to interview you for an exclusive on unfair treatment at the Kuroo Tetsurou Institute. Don’t worry, I will strictly state the facts according to what you will be telling me about said treatment today and you will remain completely anonymous. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
